A GleeFull Collective
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: A one-stop shop for all GLEE one-shots of multi characters and pairs. Latest piece: Like Titanic- short yet sweet Quartie piece set AU post-on my way
1. Something: Puck

**Something…**

_For my 10 quotes 'Puck' claim. Quote used: "I can't get her out of my mind." - **"How could you - she's the first dame who hasn't fallen for your line since you were four."** **Singin' in the Rain (1952)** This is my first GLEE piece so be gentle. _

* * *

'Something In The Way She Moves, Atracks Me Like No Other Lover'

-The Beatles

He wished that having aspirin in his locker wasn't contraband. Not that it hadn't stopped him before as he entered the locker rooms after the latest Glee Club practice with a pounding sensation in his head.

It wasn't that he didn't like Glee club, hell it was the young jocks secret shame, there was just…well something about the club that wanted to make him scream.

"What's wrong man," his best friend, Finn said as he followed him into the locker room and sat down next to him on a bench.

Letting out a brief laugh he simply grinned. He wasn't about to spill his deepest darkest secrets to the other man. Secrets like the fact that Quinn was actually carrying his child or about the fact that he kind of thought a certain someone else was kind of cute.

"Nothing," Puck said pausing knowing that his exterior demeanor was telling his bro otherwise.

"It sure doesn't seem like nothing," Finn replied looking over to his friend trying to read his mind even though he himself was full of massive internal conflicts at the moment.

Letting out another sigh he thought back to the practice that had ended a few minutes ago.

Rachel was having another one of her Diva meltdowns and Mr. Schuster was trying to talk her down with little success.

'Man that Rachel was annoying,' he thought, 'though there was something about her…something he couldn't quite put his finger on.'

"Was it Glee practice man," Finn said, "because Mr. S is a pussycat compared to coach you know."

Puck nodded.

He knew this. He really liked the young Spanish teacher who also served as Glee club advisor.

"So were going to play 20 questions now Finn, ok yes it's about Glee no it's not about Mr. S."

Finn rolled his eyes thinking of the other members of the club.

"Is it cause of Santana, of Quinn, of someone."

Thinking of his ex and his baby mama he shook his head. It was someone just not those two someone's.

Flashing back to the practice earlier he pictured Rachel in her cute little sweater set walking over to him and placing an icy hand on his shoulder while staring down Finn and Mr. S.

"_Where's your dedication," she had squealed, "come on Finn if you won't do this duet Puck will do it won't you…"_

_The young man thought about how he was about to respond when Finn spoke up agreeing to sing the song that was being assigned to them._

'_Saved by the bestie' Puck had thought to himself in that moment only now he wished he had been forced into singing that duet with Rachel._

'If only,' he thought now back in present time as Finn was boring a hole into him with his eyes.

"Rachel all right," Puck suddenly blurted out causing Finn to blink.

"Rachel? Like Glee Rachel?"

"One and the same."

Finn had a deer in headlights look as he pensively scratched his cheek.

Sure he could see it though a part of him didn't want to.

Puck and Rachel, Rachel and Puck… sure it made sense, opposite attraction and all that jazz.

"I can't get her out of my mind," Puck said after a brief and awkward silence.

"How could you? She's the first dame who hasn't fallen for your line since you were four."

Puck couldn't help but chuckle. This was definitely true. He was a notorious player who could probably have the pick of any girl at McKinley High… hell he probably could of even had his pick of any single member of the female staff if he played his cards right. And yet there was something about the way that Rachel would never fall pray to his charms that intrigued him so.

His head was truly spinning in that moment and he was beginning to wonder if it was truly a migraine after all of if the something he was feeling was in fact love. A love for a girl that would never be his.

--

**The End**


	2. Ladies Choice: Kurt:Mercedes:Artie:Tina

**Ladies Choice**

_Ok this is my Glee piece for the Soap Fan Fiction December fic-a-thon. The muse has decided to write these characters so I hope you enjoy…_

* * *

Heading down the school hallways the poster caught his eyes like some kind of scarlet letter. Ripping down the infernal piece of paper he stormed into the music room just wanting to vent.

"Can you believe this," Kurt said to no one in particular as he held the poster up for the occupant's in the room to see.

Looking at the poster his companions rolled their eyes as they read the advertisement for a Sadie Hawkins dance.

"It's just a dance, so what this is High School there are always dances."

He let out a sigh as Rachael spoke with a smile on her face.

It was obvious to the young man that she had it set in her mind to ask Finn out which depressed him even more as he himself was secretly pining for his unfortunately straight classmate.

Trying not to get irritated with the young diva for the millionth time that semester he simply shook his head.

"I know that it's just a dance Rachael but the idea of a Sadie Hawkins dance is so primitive. I mean a dance whose sole reason of being is for the girls to ask the guys hello step into this century people girls ask guys out on dates all the time it's not the 1950's."

It was then it clicked with the young brunette who nodded.

He definitely had a point and being someone with two gay fathers she felt stupid that she didn't realize this before.

"Your right Kurt, this is discrimination, I'll call my dads and have them…"

Gently reaching out he pushed her hand away from her phone.

"That won't be necessary," he said smiling as another student spoke out.

"I agree with you Kurt, this is such a stupid ritual," Artie said looking up from what he had been doing, "I mean I might as well just assume that my Saturday night will be free, I mean what girl in there right mind would ask me out to a dance."

Rachael looked over at the two men once again insisting that she called her fathers to come to talk to the principal.

"Stay out of this Rachael," Kurt had to once again say.

Shrugging the brunette smiled as she left the room.

"She's going to call her dad you know," Artie said and Kurt nodded in agreement as that was what Rachael was prone to do.

"Anyway, so Saturday night want to you know, have an anti Sadie Hawkins guys night."

"Y-you mean like a date."

Kurt let out a laugh.

"No, like as friends you know, maybe go out for pizza, see a movie, you know normal teenage stuff."

Artie simply nodded thinking that the members of Glee were hardly normal by any standard as they all had their quirks and secrets which made them all the more unique and interesting.

He was about to accept this proposal when the sounds of giggling and footsteps echoed from the hallway.

Looking up from where they sat they spotted Mercedes and Tina entering the room looking over at a piece of paper with huge grins on their faces causing the guys to roll their eyes.

"Please tell me you ladies think this dance is as stupid as we do."

Mercedes shrugged as she took a seat.

"I don't know, I think the idea of a Sadie Hawkins dance would be kind of fun."

Nodding in agreement Tina smiled.

"I mean when do freaks like us ever have a snowballs chance of getting a date."

"You do know just because you ask the guys they still can say no."

"Well personally Artie I think rejection is better then not being asked at all. Anyway so what about it."

Flashing her a deer in headlights look he was trying to figure out what was just happening. Was he being asked out on a date and not just any date but to a dance.

"About what."

"The dance, would you go to the dance with me."

He looked from Tina to Kurt then back to Tina.

"Um, well, you do know I'm in a wheelchair don't you."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on, it would be fun."

"Well I kind of already…I mean… sure I'd love to."

Tina smiled while Kurt broke inside. So much for not spending the dreaded dance night alone.

"What about you Kurt," Mercedes asked, "Do you have a date yet because I was wondering…"

Then it clicked with the young man. This was all Rachael's doing, it just had to be. Before letting Mercedes speak another word he had to confirm his suspicions.

"Before you ask me out did Rachael put you up to this."

"No, why would you go and say a thing like that."

He shook his head not wanting to explain.

"Never mind… anyway go on Mercedes."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me."

He let out a small laugh before nodding.

"I'd be honored," he spoke thinking that his life was allot better now that he had such good friends.

--

**The End…**

**I know this was kind of choppy I may come out with another one-shot about he actual dance at a later date I don't know.**


	3. Midnight Confessions: Puckleberry

**Midnight Confessions**

The second in my Puck 10 quotes claim. Quote used: **" I'm going to be a great film star! That is, if booze and sex don't get me first."."Cabaret (1972)**

* * *

_In my midnight confession when I say all the things that I want to..._

_-Midnight Confessions-The Grassroots_

He didn't expect to see her at a party like this.

She seemed to be the kind of girl whose idea of a good time consisted of something much more classy then cheap beer out of a keg and silent prayers that the cops didn't show up to bust up the party prematurely.

However there she was heading toward him from across the room waving in an idiotic yet rather endearing way.

"Hey," she squealed as she made her approach.

Looking over at her with an inquisitive gaze he simply shook his head.

"Did I miss the Social Science Assignment where we are supposed to do something out of our comfort zone or something."

Letting out a slight laugh the young brunette shook her head.

"No… anyways Puck since when is it a crime to go to a party."

"It's not, it's just I didn't think a party like this was your scene Rachael."

"And since when do you know what my scene is."

She gave him a taunting glance while he mentally thought to himself 'touché' while watching her size up the place obviously feeling like the same fish out of water that she had looked like.

"So, do you come to parties like this often," she said breaking the silence of his thoughts.

He nodded as he watched her reaching for a red plastic cup filled with a particular amber colored liquid while he did the same.

"Cheers," she said as she held the class up to her pale pink lips.

"Cheers," he said smiling at her watching her make a face as she took a sip. It was defiantly apparent that she had never drank anything stronger then the occasional glass of wine before, not that they were legal or anything because they were definitely under the Ohio state drinking age.

--

"Hey Puck guess what," she spoke hours later while she sat next to him on the couch of the slowly empting rave. She was slurring as she was buzzed and the young man knew that whatever she said should be taken with a grain of salt as her mind was obviously clouded.

"What," he said, "and if you say Chicken But…"

"Chicken But…ha that's funny but know, guess what."

"What."

"I'm going to be a great film star! That is, if booze and sex don't get me first."

He flashed her a smile. If the way she performed in the Glee Club was any indication of what was to come then he had no doubt in his mind that she would become a famous actress and he could say he knew her when.

"I have no doubt in my mind that your going to be a star some day Rach, but your going to have to stay away from these parties."

"Cause of the booze and sex."

He nodded.

"Cause of the booze and sex," he replied as she looked at him.

"But what if I can't stay away because I.."

"Because you."

Rachael let a devious smile as she held up her hand and reached for his face.

She began to gently caress his cheek while she flashed a dreamy look over at him.

He kind of expected what was to happen next although he kind of would of enjoyed it better if she were in a clear state of mind.

He let her lean over and kiss his lips without protest although he was sure she would blast him for allowing this to happen as soon as she became sober.

"I love you," she whispered to him softly.

"I love you too," he whispered to her back as he picked up his phone to call her a cab.

--

**THE END**


	4. Up on the Roof: Puckleberry

**Up on the Roof**

_Ok so I just want to say that all these Puck/Rachel one-shots aren't connected though when I'm done with my 10-quote claim I may take one of them and incorporate it into a longer piece I don't know. Anyway my third 10 quotes piece set to the quote: **"I love this place at night. The stars... there's no right or wrong in them. They're just there." Platoon (1986)**_

* * *

_And if this old world starts a getting you down _

_there's room enough for two up on the roof_

_-Up On The Roof-James Taylor_

Sitting on the McKinley High School roof he took in a moment of silent meditation in which all his troubles seemed to be non-existent. He didn't have to deal with the fact that he was having an identity crisis. He was a jock in Glee club, he had plenty of women vying for his affections just not the right one, not to mention he was kind of on the outs with his best friend.

He had the weight of the world on his shoulders and yet in this moment he felt lighter then air.

He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't catch the sound of the roofs door creaking causing him to tense up.

What if it was the night janitor or worse Sue Sylvester, he would surely get suspended for this and though he was a rebel and a bad boy he still knew that wouldn't be good for his permanent record.

Turning his head to the side the sight of a familiar being caught his eyes.

Standing in the moonlight shivering a little in the cool wintry air was the cause for some of his meditation. There stood Rachel.

Standing up he approached her causing her to jump obviously spooked herself.

"Oh my god Puck, give a girl a heart attack why don't you."

He flashed her a smile before letting out a small laugh.

"I'm sorry I spooked you but why the hell are you here on the roof."

She let out a sigh.

"Well, if you must know, I do my best thinking here on the school roof."

He smiled.

"You don't say," he said as he wondered why their paths didn't cross before this night.

"Anyway, what are you doing up here Puck, don't you have convenience stores to loiter in front of or something."

He let out a slight chuckle.

That was cute, it really was.

"Actually I also do some of my best thinking here on the roof."

"I didn't know you knew how to think."

Holding his hand over his heart faking pain he teased.

"Ouch that hurts." He spoke before ushering her over to the place where he had been sitting moments earlier.

Taking a seat by his side she watched as he slipped his jacket over her shoulders.

Flashing him a curious look he tried not to blush.

"I'm not trying to be romantic or nothing," he said, "You just looked cold."

She smiled thanking him as she followed his gaze.

"I love this place at night," he said, "the stars…there's no right or wrong in them, they're just there."

Looking from the stars to Puck back to the stars she just smiled and nodded wondering when it was that Puck became so deep.

"When I was younger I would always make a wish on the evening star, god that sounds so corny doesn't it."

Puck shook his head as he thought about his wish for a sign of direction just moments before Rachael had appeared.

"Not at all," he said smiling.

**The End…**


	5. I Think I Love You: Puckleberry

**I Think I Love You**

Ok so yet another Puck (by extension Puckleberry) piece written for 10 quotes. The muse loves these two but is strapped for ideas as most of my pieces in my opinion are just the same plot different quote so if anyone has any requests for a quote or plot feel free to share (and they don't have to be Puckleberry just as long as it's Puck-centric just so you know) anyways the quote used is: "_A man who tells lies, like me, merely hides the truth. But a man who tells half-lies has forgotten where he put it." Lawrence of Arabia (1962)_

* * *

_I think I love you so what am I so afraid of.._

_-----I think I love you-The Partridge Family_

If people had told him a year ago that he was going to be a father he would have said it was probable. If they had said he would have joined the GLEE club and liked it he would of said that was highly unlikely. If they said that not only would the previous two events occur but say that he'd also be in love with Rachel Berry well then he would tell them that they needed to check their meds as they were going crazy.

And yet here he was in that very position watching the love of his so called life in an embrace with his best friend, well former best friend Finn Hudson.

He had guessed that this must be Karma's little way of saying 'Noah Puckerman you screwed up royally and there was no going back from this now.'

He let out a sigh as he exited the music room that afternoon with a heavy heart.

It was times like these he had wished his all too brief courtship with Rachel amounted to more though he supposed that even if they went out for more then a week the fallout of the whole pregnancy lie would of split them apart and so that was for the best.

--

Weeks went by and while he saw her in classes and at practice minimal words had come between them however as he was walking though the park one afternoon, spotting her sitting on a swing like a little lost child he knew now was the opportune time to put his heart on his sleeve and set the record strait.

"Rachel," he said approaching.

"Puck, hi," she replied looking up at him with saddened eyes.

She look like her kitten had died or worse that Mr. Schuster had given away one of her solo's to Tina or Mercedes.

"Can I," he said motioning for the empty swing next to her.

Rachel let out a little shrug as to tell him yes he could sit next to her.

As the soft sounds of thunder filled the air from the distance.

Taking a seat he looked her over taking in the lingering silence before the young woman spoke up.

"Did you ever think you wanted something only to realize later on…"

She paused thinking that Puck didn't want to be bothered with her drama when he probably had allot of his own with the while Quinn situation.

"Only to realize later on," he reiterated making her realize that maybe he did want her to unload on him though now she thought that it was silly and so she changed the subject.

"So, how have you been."

"Fine," he replied placing his hands nervously in his pockets mentally wondering what it was about Rachel Berry that made him tongue tied.

A light rain suddenly began to fall on them as Rachel looked at her watch before standing up and pulling her loose hair up with the elastic band on her wrist.

"I should get going," she said, "rain wrecks havoc on my vocal cords which would put a damper on our progress for regionals."

Nodding he didn't want her to loose her voice and yet at the same time it was in this moment that he gained a bout of sudden courage.

Reaching out he grabbed her wrist in a manner that was forceful yet gentle at the same time and spun her around to face him eye to eye.

Sucking in a deep breath he began to speak.

"A man who tells lies, like me, merely hides the truth. But a man who tells half-lies has forgotten where he put it."

Rachel flashed him a confused look.

"I've been lying for so long, to myself, to you…"

Rachel could only imagine what kinds of skeletons lay buried deep in the recesses of Noah Puckerman's closet and she was eager for what he said next.

"What kind of lies," she asked in an inquisitive tone.

"I well, that is…"

Speechless he reached out and gently caressed her cheek before taking her off guard and engaging in a deep and passionate kiss in the rain.

"I think I love you Rachel and it scares me to death," he whispered in a seemingly inaudible tone as their lips pulled away.

Obviously not hearing his confessing yet in a daze from the moment they had just shared Rachel took a step back almost tripping in a puddle.

"I should really get going now," she replied in a flustered tone.

"Your voice I get it," he said realizing that his daring display of affection probably didn't even register with the young woman.

"See you tomorrow," she replied as she headed away.

"Tomorrow," he repeated walking on his own way home mentally listing all the ways once again that karma was torturing him.

**-The end**


	6. Save Me: Puckleberry

**Save Me**

_Ok so here is yet another Puckleberry fluff piece for my 10 quotes claim of Puck (I swear I should of just claimed the pairing) Quote: **"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I amaze even myself." - "That doesn't sound too hard." Star Wars (1977)**_

* * *

_Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it_

_-Save Me by Remy Zero_

He kind of thought that his teammates were done with their childish ways. He was mistaken.

Watching as one of his football teammates walked toward the brunette with a slushy in his hand Puck shook his head.

He guessed the off-season was getting to the team, or perhaps it was cause Coach's girlfriend the guidance counselor chose Mr. S as opposed to him.

Whatever the case was Rachel Berry was about to get another slushy thrown at herself and he wasn't going to have it.

Watching as the other jock lifted up that cursed 20 oz paper cup of purple crap in a fluid movement aiming it at the unsuspecting girls crisp white shirt Puck went into action mode.

3-2-1

Splatter.

He felt the sticky cold liquid seep through his close hitting his skin while the jock simply rolled his eyes and cocked a smile.

Perhaps he was sending Puck a warning or perhaps there was something that his teammate knew that he had yet to discover.

It was then Rachel ran to the young mans side. She had witnessed first hand the last time he was slushied and was shocked he jumped in front of her to take the proverbial bullet for her on a voluntary basis.

As he looked into her soft eyes a boyish grin crossed his lips.

"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh?,"You know, sometimes I amaze even myself."

"That doesn't sound too hard."

--

**The End**


	7. You're The Freak:Puckleberry

**You're the Freak**

**Here is yet another piece of Puck/Rachel fluff for my 10 quotes series…quote used _If I let you change me, will that do it? If I do what you tell me, will you love me?" - "Yes. Yes." - "All right. All right then, I'll do it. I don't care anymore about me."_ Vertigo (1958)**

* * *

_I know you never met somebody different like me_

_My style is so unique but_

_You're the freak…_

**-You're the Freak-Jason Tam and Brittany Underwood**

"Freak," he remembered muttering to the brunette one afternoon just before he tossed a slushie in her face before turning back to flash a lingering gaze back.

"Freak," he saw her mouth just before licking the purple syrup off her lips and storming into the ladies room.

That was the old him. The man he had been before deciding to join that stupid club that seemed to be taking over his life.

He had used to be such a hard ass not taking shit from anyone, throwing slushies on those freaks and now… well now he was risking the humiliation of being the one doused with the cool liquid and he frankly didn't care any more.

They had now won sectionals; his former best friend whom he had betrayed had swooped in on his white horse in the last moment to save the day of his damsel.

God it was rare times like this he wished he were in Finn's shoes just to be looked at by Rachel in that way.

Sure for a brief moment between being his favorite victim and his best friends prospective rebound Rachel Berry was his and sometimes late at night he wished that with all the advanced technology in the universe that someone could of invented a time machine to of made their relationship work out better then it did.

Entering the choir room he sucked in a sigh as he began to strum his guitar oblivious to the sounds of footsteps entering.

"I'm sorry," Rachel spoke before pausing noticing he was in the room, "Puck, since when do you slum around in her when you don't need to be."

He simply shrugged as she straightened the pleats of her skirt and took a seat besides him.

"So, are you planning to shock the rest of the club with another impromptu performance."

He thought back to the time when she had pulled back from a make out session and had told him that she could never be into someone who wasn't man enough to sing a solo.

He laughed at her freakish quirk asking if she was questioning his man hood only to the following afternoon stand bearing his soul to the whole glee club while singing 'Sweet Caroline' as sort of a musical love letter.

"It depends, are you going to do your freakish little pouty thing and say how Finn would do it."

"Well Finn…"

He stopped her putting his hands over her soft lips.

He was asking a rhetorical question he didn't need her blathering on and on about Finn and how he was the victim and everything.

He felt like shit for the way that the whole thing went down and would give anything for Finn to forgive him for the lies that went down though this wasn't about Finn this was about him and Berry.

Still holding one hand gently on her lips he moved the other one nervously through his Mohawk while giving her a stone cold stare.

"If I let you change me, will that do it?." He began to release his hands from her lips before continuing, " If I do what you tell me, will you love me?"

She paused trying to figure out if what she was hearing was real before responding.

"Yes. Yes."

He flashed her a grin.

"All right. All right then, I'll do it. I don't care anymore about me."

"So does that mean an encore performance is in order," Rachel spoke before briefly pausing and adding, "freak."

"Your on, freak," he replied as she rested her head on his shoulders.

--

**The End**


	8. Crush Crush Crush :Puckleberry

**Crush (Crush Crush)**

**Ok so this is the latest piece in my 10_quotes Noah Puckerman claim. In reading the quotes list on the site my muse literally got electro shocked into writing this piece.**

**Quote used: _You're a good-looking boy: you've big, broad shoulders. But he's a man. And it takes more than big, broad shoulders to make a man." High Noon (1952)_**

* * *

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all- _

_----Crush Crush Crush Paramore_

--

He saw the sparkle in her eyes as she headed to the piano to 'demonstrate' to the rest of the club what a Ballad was.

It was that same giddy school girl look that she flashed Finn, that she had flashed to him during their brief blink and you missed it week long fling. A look that though he was to stubborn to admit he kind of missed.

--

The following day after school he was leaning against his truck in the school parking lot humming the song that Mercedes gave him to memorize hoping that no one saw him doing so as that would risk his reputation as resident bad ass, well what shred of that reputation he had left since joining glee club.

It was then she approached him with a spring in her step and a smile on her face.

He kind of wondered if she had come to her senses and was there to give him another chance.

As she got closer her words rang in his brain.

"it's for the best Noah... we're only really together to try to get the ones we really love jealous....'

Sure at first he kind of just wanted to date Rachel to agitate Quinn and to make his mother happy by dating a fellow Jew though as they got closer he was kind of falling for the little drama queen though again that was something he'd never admit.

"Noah hey," she said leaning against his truck and smiling that smile that drove him mad.

"Hey," he replied back in a short monosyllabic tone.

It was then that it happened. She began to fawn on and on and on about not Finn, but Mr. Schuster. Schuster! Sure he had a thing for the cougars but that was different wasn't it. Men were aloud to date and hook up randomly with older women but older men and younger chicks... well that seemed kind of sleazy even for him. And Schuster was their TEACHER for crying out loud.

'So you actually want to redefine the term teachers pet now."

She simply shrugged her shoulders like the naïve ingénue that she was.

"What's he got that I don't got," he asked her eagerly awaiting what story she had to tell.

"Noah,' she said letting out another soft sigh, 'You're a good-looking boy."

She paused as she reached out and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

'You've big, broad shoulders," she spoke before briefly pondering almost to second guess herself before recoiling away. "But he's a man. And it takes more then big, broad shoulders to make a man."

It was in that moment that he wondered if Rachel had known his secret. That he was really the father of Quinn's baby and he couldn't do shit about it...or could he.

As Rachel skipped away humming some sappy love song he knew what he had to do. Man up, take responsibility of his baby and earn the respect of the woman that he loved.

--

**The End**


	9. Pretty Little Lies: Kurt:Quinn

**Pretty Little Lies**

**I decided to take the 50 sentence prompts from the challenge over If Only In My Fantasies and get creative with Glee by creating this experimental Kurt/Quinn piece. I don't own the fandom I just have a muse who got inspired by pics of Chris and Dianna. PS Congrats on winning the Golden Globe for best TV Comedy/Musical!!**

* * *

**1-HIGHWAY**

Speeding down the highway she knew she needed to tell him the shocking news.

**2-FOREVER:**

They had been best friends forever but had been distanced thanks to High School Politics.

**3-HURRICANE:**

Tears flowed from her eyes like a Hurricane as her car pulled up to Hummel's garage.

**4-BREATHE:**

"Quinn, just breathe," he said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

**5-WHISPER:**

"Kurt I'm Pregnant," she spoke in a whisper.

**6-DRINK:**

Tears fell as she told him how she took one drink too many at Santana's party.

**7-TEMPTATION:**

Being alone in that room with Puck she couldn't help but give in to temptation.

**8-OVERWHELMED:**

He was a bit overwhelmed when she told him Finn wasn't the father.

**9-COVER:**

"Let me say it's mine," Kurt suggested wanting to cover for her indisgression .

**10-****JOURNEY:**

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he knew the next nine months would be an interesting journey.

**11-MASK:**

As days passed by she wondered if her fellow classmates could see through her mask.

**12-FEVER:**

"Does she have fever?" Artie innocently asked when he watched Quinn flea the room with a sick look on her face.

**13-SILENCE:**

Silence filled the choir room as Kurt made the shocking announcement.

**14-WAIT:**

"Wait, your serious," Mercedes questioned making sure she heard right.

**15-SACRED:**

His girlfriend was the president of the celibacy club making it hard for Finn to believe that Quinn would of given something as sacred as her virginity to anyone, much less someone that wasn't him.

**16-FAREWELLS:**

She hated farewells but she knew she needed to break up with Finn for sanity's sake.

**17-FORGOTTEN:**

The shock of the moment might not of been forgotten but became repressed as their eyes were set toward sectionals.

**18-TALENT:**

Listening as she sang her mash up with the rest of the girls he thought she had a great talent.

**19-FALL:**

When Miss Sylvester saw her almost fall from the top of the pyramid she knew it was the end of her cheerios career.

**20-FIRE:**

There was a fire in her eyes as she charged into Miss Sylvester's office ready to hear she was off the squad.

**21-RED:**

There were days she missed her Cheerio's uniform even though Kurt insisted that red wasn't her color.

**22-****MUSIC:**

Music was one of the few constants in her life thanks to him.

**23-PROMISE:**

"Promise to hold my hand," she pleaded as they entered the doctor's office.

**24-MEMORY:**

He would always hold the memory of seeing that first sonogram picture.

**25-COLD:**

Each time she flashed Puck a stone cold stare Kurt wondered if the truth would come out.

**26-CANDLE:**

She lit a candle in church as she prayed everything would work out fine.

**27-MIDNIGHT:**

It didn't matter if it was Midnight she knew he would take her calls.

**28-HERO:**

Kurt was her hero and she would never let him forget that.

**29-GRAVITY:**

Even though he blew the high F she still voted for his rendition of Defying Gravity.

**30-STRENGTH:**

"God give me strength," she thought as she sat her parents down to tell them.

**31-WINGS:**

They were appalled thinking of how their little angel had ripped off her wings.

**32-ECLIPSE:**

An Eclipse filled the sky as she arrived at his house on the second most heartbreaking night of her life.

**33-ICE:**

Her body shook like ice as she told him that her parents kicked her out.

**34-SILK:**

Running his hand through her silken hair he let her let out a good cry.

**35-DREAM:**

Some nights he'd sit up and night and wonder what she was dreaming.

**36-DANCE:**

He made sure she watched her step each time she learnt a new dance.

**37-BODY:**

As her body began to show he couldn't think of a time when his best friend was more beautiful.

**38-LAUGH:**

He liked that with all this drama she still had time to laugh.

**39-TALK:**

Both of them were used to tuning it out when people would talk behind their backs.

**40-FORMAL:**

"That name sounds so formal," she said as he tossed her the baby name book

**41-HOPE:**

"How about Hope if it's a girl," she replied thinking that this was a fun way to pass the time on the bus to sectionals.

**42-UNKNOWN:**

It was still unknown weather she would keep this baby but he was with her no matter what she chose.

**43-BOX:**

He helped her pack things up into a box to create a time capsule for her child.

**44-VIEW:**

Sometimes they both wondered if to outsiders that the view of them together in public made them look more like lovers then friends.

**45-LOCK:**

"Y-you put a lock of her hair in this," Tina said about the present she held during an impromptu baby shower.

**46-RING:**

Sometimes he wished things were different and he could stick a ring on her finger.

**47-WORLD:**

Never would he of imagined that Quinn Fabray and her unborn child would ultimately become his world.

**48-RUN:**

He knew that he would run to her side the moment he heard her water broke.

**49-SEARCH:**

She could search high and low and never find a friend as wonderful as Kurt Hummel.

**50-LIES:**

Holding her little girl would be well worth all the lies.


	10. Headfirst Slide Terri:Finn

**Headfirst Slide Into Cougar Town**

_Ok so after reading an article in TV Guide about Glee's Terri the muse just sparked this. The piece is for the **Soap Fan Fiction January 2010 'About Last Night' Challenge in which the premise is to Base a fic on two never together before characters having a one night stand**. The title is a play on the Fall Out Boy Song title Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown and no I still don't own GLEE I just like to manipulate its characters for my amusement._

* * *

She always thought he was kind of cute, well for a High School boy that was.

It was kind of funny really that they would of ended up in this position especially considering that at the time she thought she was going to be getting Quinn Fabray's baby she had assumed he was the father.

And yet that wasn't the case as webs of lies began to unravel.

Will found out she wasn't really with child, he filed the inevitable divorce, he was now with that reached red headed twit and that was just from her end of the spectrum as she had moved into her sisters house, relishing the moments when she was distracted with her job at Sheets and Things or belling up to the bar for some liquid relief.

It was in one of those slightly buzzed moments that he re-entered her life and she saw Finn Hudson as more then just her husband's student.

--

He didn't know what had possessed him to go to this particular bar on this particular night.

Ok maybe it was because they had the best cheese fries in town but whatever.

He just needed to get his mind off of everything.

Like it had been bad enough that he had found out that his best friend, well now ex-best friend Noah Puckerman was the actual father to Quinn's baby he had the displeasure of entering the choir room just in time to catch Puck in a passionate lip lock with Rachel Berry the girl he had thought was his new girlfriend. He had obviously guessed wrong.

Letting out a little scream he wondered to himself how he could be so stupid, how he could be so blind.

It was then that he spotted the one person in the small town of Lima Ohio who's life was just as sucky as his... Mr. Schuster's ex wife Terri.

--

Terri watched as Finn headed up to the bar and took a seat next to her on a stool.

The bartender looked over to the young man and rolled his eyes.

"Cheese Fries and a Coke please," Finn ordered causing the man to simply nod glad that the teen wasn't planning to use a fake ID to score booze like the lot of the teens in this town did.

"Finn," Terri spoke in a sweet voice, "small world seeing you here."

He smiled at the older women.

"Not really Mrs..." he spoke before pausing. She wasn't a Mrs. anymore was she and he didn't know her maiden name.

"Terri," she replied smiling, "its ok you can call me Terri."

Finn smiled a goofy grin as he looked her over.

"Terri," he repeated with a squeak of nervousness in his voice as the bartender had placed his order on the bar.

"Let me spice your drink up," Terri whispered pulling a flask out of her purse and motioning to Finn's glass.

Simply shrugging he allowed her to pour the foreign substance into his drink with no question after all he had nothing to loose in this moment.

Picking up his drink now he took a sip making a face.

He really wasn't used to feeling of booze flowing down his throat unless you counted the cheap beers that he had imbibed at one of the many parties that the football team that thrown.

"So how are things," Terri asked watching the boy take a drink.

"Well would it be a curse to say things couldn't get any worse."

She shrugged.

"Care to talk about it."

Finn let out a laugh all the while trying to not let the visions of the kiss replay in his mind.

Puck was sure to be a dead man the next time he saw him.

"Not really," Finn replied, "how about you, how are things."

"Couldn't get any worse," Terri said grinning as she thought about her life right now before letting out a laugh while eyeing Finn's fries.

"May I," she then asked.

He shook his head watching her steal a fry while accidentally brushing her hand against his.

It was in that moment in a flourish of emotions and alcohol that they locked eyes and proceeded to kiss.

--

The kiss was long and seemingly passionate. Well as passionate as it was for two people in a quasi inebriated state.

It was in that moment Finn realized the possibilities of what was going on here.

Although he was still a virgin, well technically anyway as the hot tub incident really didn't count as sex and besides his former friend used to go on and on about the cougars that he would bang while running his pool business. If older women were good enough for that man slut Puckerman they were sure as hell good enough for him.

"Do you have a condom," he overheard Terri whisper seductively in his ear when they pulled back from what was now a long string of kissing.

Not that it would matter if he said yes or no.

"Yes," Finn mumbled back as Terri motioned to the no tell motel that stood across the street and boasted a neon sign reading Vacancies.

Finn reached in his wallet and paid for his food as well as Terri's tab before letting the older woman drag him across the street.

By the time they had arrived up to a room his belt had been loosened and his pants were unzipped while Terri's button down blouse was all but unbuttoned allowing for the flimsy lace of her red bra to be fully displayed.

Letting the older more experienced woman push him onto the bed Finn underwent a sexual awakening.

--

And then it was over though not in the anticlimactic sense. No, all and all Terri swore they did it at least three times. The kid may have been inexperienced when they started but his libido was simply cathartic.

She watched the following morning as he gazed upon her naked body lying beside him wondering if he was having a feeling of Coyote Ugly. Wondering what the hell he had done last night.

No, instead he let that boyish smile cross his lips.

"Did we?" Finn simply asked.

Terri simply nodded as she watched the young man jump out of bed blushing a bit when he realized he had been stark naked as well.

Picking up his boxers from the foot of the bed he breathed deeply as at first he pondered how many calls his mother must have left him on his cell phone before looking at the clock.

"Is that the correct time?" he asked.

Looking at her own watch that say next to the alarm clock Terri nodded as Finn's face flashed into panic mode.

She almost forgot that it had been a Thursday evening when they had their liaison and he was only sixteen, he was still in High School and a night like this would never happen again. At least for another couple years when he became legal as she didn't want to get arrested for caring on a full on affair with the kid even though it was the best sex she had ever had.

Nodding at the young man she knew that he would be late for school if he didn't get going.

"Do you want a ride?" she asked not knowing if he had driven to the bar the night before.

"I'd like that," he replied as he tossed the remainder of his cloths on, turning his back as Terri did the same as although they just had sex he was still a gentleman.

--

The ride to McKinley High was silent as the two parties were deep in thought most likely about the none Night Stand. To Terri it was a wake up call. There was more to life then plotting ways to win Will back. He might have been her High School sweetheart but there was plenty of other fish in the sea weather they be second husband material or just shameless flings. To Finn he just thought of the here and now not caring that he looked disheveled dressed in the same cloths as the day before but simply thinking that from the darkness of the previous day he had just woken up from the best night of his life and he knew that things could only start to look up from this point.

**--**

**THE END**


	11. 7 Things :Puckleberry

**Seven Things**

**Ok so here is the long awaited 8th one-shot in my Noah Puckerman 10 Quotes collective…. Still don't own GLEE just my muses abnormal fixation with it. AU as always. Today's Quote: _"Friends?" - "No, we are not friends. I don't take this shit from friends. Only lovers." Tootsie (1982)_**

* * *

_And the Seventh Thing I Hate The Most About You… You Make Me Love You…7 Things.. Miley Cyrus._

--

"Friends," he had spoken to her, as they stood alone in the choir room one afternoon, "No, we are not friends. I don't take this shit from friends. Only Lovers."

It was then that Rachel Berry's perfect pink lips crashed onto his.

To understand the moment that was now playing out one must go back to a not too distant past.

Mr. Schuster as at it once again. Deciding to pair the glee club up to do an assignment based on names being pulled out of a hat.

God Puck wanted to burn that cursed hat though he was sure that the Spanish teacher had plenty of back ups just in case of said occasion.

And so he had watched… watched as everyone around him got paired up.

Matt and Mercedes

Kurt and Quinn

Finn and Brittany

Artie and Tina

Looking at who was left he hoped and prayed that the fates would pair him up with Mike Chang as being paired up with one of his teammates would be far less awkward then being paired with his ex or….

"Rachel, your up," Mr. Schu spoke as the self proclaimed diva stood up adjusting her all to short skirt and heading to where the teacher stood with a Cheshire cat grin on her lips. This was until…

"Puck," she spat out in an irritated tone.

--

That was the beginning of the end for him as in the coming week the two of them seemed to spend every waking moment with one another rehearsing the duet they were to perform for the club.

It was infuriating.

Rachel was infuriating.

She was bossy.

A total control freak.

And the way she always dressed, wanted to be the center of attention, was totally and pathetically crushing on his ex-best friend….

God who was he kidding.

He, Noah Puckerman was in love with that Diva

And this is what had lead them to the choir room on this particular Thursday Afternoon.

"You're being totally unprofessional," Rachel had wined.

"I'm sorry but I'm not singing some sappy show number with you."

"It's show TUNE Noah."

"Whatever… still I'm not doing it… can't we do something more top 40."

She crinkled her mouth as she scratched her head.

'_Mama Mia was based on Abba's songbook and she had heard that there was a musical based on Green Day songs coming out… that band was probably more of her partners taste….'_

"Well Noah… since we're friends a…"

Thinking back to the conversation they had just before they 'broke up' he couldn't help it but shake his head and laugh.

"Friends, no, we are not friends. I don't take this shit from friends. Only Lovers."

Rolling her eyes Rachel didn't know what was coming over her. Was she taking one for the team or was she doing this out of her own free will as she pulled a loose strain of hair away from her face and leaned over to place her lips on his.

As she pulled back she sheepishly grinned at her companion.

"Lovers Noah, well that can be arranged."

--

**The End…**


	12. How Did We Get Here? :Pina

**How Did We Get Here?**

_Ok so I was planning on holding out on my last 2 pieces until the back 9 aired but I kind of wanted to shake things up and do a Pina piece and so…. Anyway this piece is loosely based on the Dan/Vanessa scenes in the Gossip Girl episode 'Sixteen Year Old Virgin' as well as loosely inspired by a GH piece my friend and fellow Gleek Gina wrote. **Quote used this time is " She just goes a little mad sometimes. We all go a little mad sometimes.—Yes sometimes just one time can be enough." Psycho (1960)** Don't own GLEE just my UC fetish…._

* * *

As her body coiled around his he tried to pin point the time and place that the whole relationship started.

'Sectionals…or maybe just after that,' he thought as he closed his eyes, letting his mind getting intoxicated by her sent.

**--**

**NOVEMBER 2009:**

"Can we talk," she asked him.

Noah Puckerman looked up at Tina Cohn Chang with her colored hairstreaks and mostly black attire and wondered if she had lost some kind of bet or something as he watched her approach him.

They had recently won sectionals and he wasn't the most popular person since it was announced he was in fact Quinn Fabray's baby daddy and not his best friend Finn Hudson.

"Shoot," he said if only to humor her.

"Why did you lie?"

He thought her question was definitely on the random side. Easily he could answer her by telling her it was with Quinn wanted and he would of loved to man up from day one instead he realized the question went both ways.

"Why did you lie?" he asked back while she flashed him a blank look, "about your stutter," he clarified.

She smiled as she playfully shoved him instantly regretting it.

"I asked you first."

-

He told her all about how it was Quinn's idea while she told him all about how if it wasn't for Artie and her new found confidence that being in glee had given her that she'd still be stuttering and no one would be the wiser.

This was the beginning of what would be a beautiful friendship.

--

In the weeks that passed they realized they had more in common then just being in glee and the fact that they had lied to the people they loved.

They liked the same bands, the same movies, the same junk foods…it was definitely scary how much they had in common considering they spent all this time hanging out in cliques on opposite ends of the social spectrum. But this instance of being scary was definitely a good one.

**--**

**DECEMBER 2009:**

Days became weeks and soon he and Tina found themselves on winter break. Sure he spent time with Mike and Matt, the only two people who would talk to him out of school hours besides her and she would hand out with Kurt, Mercedes and Artie (who had it seemed gotten over stutter-gate) but neither of them had as much fun as they had when it was just the two of them.

Their friendship was definitely beginning to blossom into something more and if circumstances were different he probably would of tried to hook up with her.

But Tina was different he decided.

She was funny, sweet, Jewish (well half Jewish) and most of all she was his best friend.

--

The moment they shared their first kiss was clear as day to him.

It was the sixth night of Hanukkah, she had been sitting in his room dressed in a torn up pair of jeans and an old Rolling Stones T-Shirt unwrapping the gift he had just given her (a bottle of her favorite nail polish and a pair of new fingerless gloves). He meanwhile had just popped in the gift that she had given him (a mix tape of obscure foreign import tracks of some of their favorite bands) into his CD player.

The moment took over like some scene in one of those cheesy movies that his mother watched on weekends when she wasn't at work, the kind of movies he and Tina would otherwise make fun of.

Their eyes just locked and their lips met in such an organic fashion.

It was definitely better then any of the kissed he had engaged in with Santana or his cougars that was for damn sure.

Eyes still locked smiles crossed both their faces when Tina asked what he was thinking.

"What was that?" she said.

He shrugged, truthfully he didn't know.

"I mean am I your girlfriend Puck or am I just a fling."

"It's…it's complicated."

"Cause of Quinn? The Baby?"

"Cause you're my best friend and I don't want to mess shit up."

She placed her hand over her heart. She wasn't into sentimentality but that had to be the most romantic thing she had ever heard.

It was that night that they made a pact…they would be friends with benefits and benefits by Tina's standards didn't include sex and shockingly he was all right with this.

**--**

**MARCH 2010:**

McKinley High was definitely a friend zone.

Hell friend was even sometimes a loose term especially when they were outside of the confines of the music room.

And if that was the case then the home of one of their mutual 'friends' was definitely a friend zone and so when Rachel Berry decided to throw a party at her place after they placed (third) at Regionals he expected to play it cool. This was until she decided to show up in THAT DRESS.

The purple number that the young girl sported had to be made strictly to torture him.

It was cut low in the front and even lower in the back and it was making him go crazy.

"Is that Tina?" Matt asked from beside him.

He nodded.

"I didn't know she was so hot!"

Puck wanted to sucker punch him then and there however for all intents and purposes Tina and him were just friends.

He had to admit he tensed up as she approached him, a seductive smile pursing her lips as she reached out to touch his muscular arm.

"Excuse me, do you think your girlfriend would mind if we danced."

"My girlfriend?" he asked.

Tina flashed a teasing smile. Clearly she had an agenda she was working.

"Well…" clearly two could play this little game, "she does have a bit of a jealous streak."

"Really?"

Puck nodded.

"She just goes a little mad sometimes." He reached up and gently caressed her cheek brushing a strain of her hair back behind her ear. "We all go a little mad sometimes. Haven't you?"

She pushed her body closer to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, sometimes just one time can be enough," she whispered seductively in his ear as they stood in the corner of Rachel's living room their bodies coiled close together dancing letting everyone they knew and loved know that they were serious.

**--**

**The End.**


	13. Life Support: Kurt:Artie friendship

**Life Support**

**This is a one-shot for the 'Matchbox 20' Prompt over Soap Fan Fiction and although this isn't a song fic I was loosely inspired by some lyrics so…. Anyway this isn't slash just an interesting perspective of character histories pre-series… obviously so don't own GLEE**

* * *

_Can you help me I'm bent_  
_I'm so scared that I'll never_  
_get put back together…._

**_BENT-Matchbox 20_**

**_XXX_**

His eight-year-old eyes couldn't bear to look upon his mother's fragile frame lying there. The spark of life slowly draining from her being. His dad and the doctors tried to sugar coat it when he was in the room but Kurt Hummel knew better. His mom was dieing and he couldn't do a thing to stop it.

On this particular day his father sat in his mother's room holding her hand as the doctors were telling them the latest test results, which wasn't something for his ears thus leading Kurt to wander.

Ok so he wasn't really wandering, as there were certain places where an eight year old could go. One being the cafeteria the other being the children's ward…he chose the latter.

_**XXX**_

The doctors were wrong. They had to be wrong. Sure he should just be lucky to be alive after the car accident but hearing the doctor say he wouldn't be able to walk again well Artie Abrams was sure he was being lied to.

He allowed one of the nurses to help him from his bed to a wheelchair.

'I'll have to get used to one of these,' he thought as he sucked in a deep breath of sterile hospital air before adjusting the mangled pair of glasses on his face.

He still wasn't comfortable with wheeling himself around the premises and so he had watched as a young candy striper entered the room to wheel him around.

"This looks like fun doesn't it Artie?" she asked in a sugary sweet voice as she wheeled him into the still empty playroom.

He didn't respond as he looked around.

"I'll let you stay here for a bit, meet some other kids in here…make some friends."

And then she was gone.

'Friends,' he thought to himself, 'who would want to be friends with a cripple."

A gentile stream of tears fell down his cheek as the sound of footsteps echoed from behind him.

_**XXX**_

Looking at the crying boy in the wheelchair a part of him wanted to cry himself however seeing his mother slowly deteriorate in front of his very eyes taught him to stay strong and so he approached the boy with a half smile on his face.

"Hi," Kurt said walking over to face the crying boy.

Artie looked at the young boy who now stood in front of him. Said boy looked very put together with his hair neatly groomed and clothed not in a hospital gown or sweats but in regular cloths. This boy obviously wasn't a patient and he was intrigued to know why he was here. Was he some guardian angel or something perhaps?

"Here," Kurt said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his moms handkerchief that he had been carrying.

Artie took the handkerchief and removed his glasses, wiping his tear stained eyes.

"Thanks," he replied blinking a bit to gain his composure.

Kurt just smiled as he studied the guy's appearance some more. He looked familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

At the same time Artie was wondering if this guy wasn't an angel after all as there was something familiar about him.

"Your in Ms. Mason's second grade class aren't you?" Artie replied.

Kurt nodded wondering how this boy knew this.

"I'm in Ms. Fishers."

There was a moment of brief silence before Artie held out his hand.

"Artie Abrams," he said introducing himself.

"Kurt Hummel," Kurt replied shaking the boys hand, "so what are you in here for?…"

Kurt paused realizing that may not of been the most sensitive thing to say and was about to open his mouth up when Artie began to talk.

"There was an accident," Artie began as he told Kurt how his mom was driving him back from a soccer game when the car got knocked off the road by a drunk driver, "my mom got by with only a few cuts and bruises you know…all she needed was stitches…but I…"

He tried to hold back his tears as he looked down at his now lifeless legs.

"I probably will never be able to walk again."

Kurt bit his lips.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's ok…I mean it's not you that's destined to be confined in this chair…well not this exact chair but…"

Kurt nodded. He got it.

"So what is your reason for being here Kurt?"

"My mom is dying."

"I'm sorry."

They talked some more before Kurt looked at the clock on the wall. His father probably would be wondering where he was right about now and so he said his goodbyes to Artie and headed back to his mother's room.

_**XXX**_

Two weeks later found the Hummel's hearing the inevitable news.

She was dead.

Their wife, their mother gone…

Burt was busy talking to doctors and calling people to set up the funeral arrangements leaving Kurt to make his way toward the chapel. He wasn't that much for religion but he just had to ask god why he decided to take his mother from him.

He slid into a pew near the back of the room and gone was his strong front. He did what any eight year old who just lost a parent would do. He sat and cried his heart out.

Artie meanwhile had been released for a while now however he was still doing some out patient therapy stuff and it just so happened where he went was right near the chapel.

He had seen the tiny boy sneak into the darkened room moments before and so he looked over to his own mother.

"Can I go to the chapel for a few minutes… I think I see my friend."

Mrs. Abrams was reluctant at first but ultimately agreed when Artie promised that he could navigate his chair to the cafeteria all by himself.

"Kurt," he whispered into the darkness, "is that you."

"A-Artie," he choked between sobs.

"She died didn't she?"

Kurt just nodded as Artie wheeled his way to the pew and tossed a gentle hand around Kurt's shoulder.

"Everything's going to be alright," Artie said reaching in his pocket and pulling out an embroidered handkerchief, the same one that Kurt had given to Artie two weeks prior, the same one Kurt's now deceased mother gave to her son right before she was admitted to the hospital that last time.

"Says the guy with two parents," Kurt replied. He didn't mean to sound cold and Artie knew this as he watched Kurt wipe back his tears.

"I may have two parents but you have full use of your legs Kurt."

He wanted to smile, to tell his newfound friend 'touché' and laugh about it but he couldn't bring himself to laugh at that moment.

"I think it was fate that brought us together two weeks ago," Artie said, "I mean we both just suffered losses and maybe…"

"We can be each others life lines?"

Artie nodded.

"Exactly, I've got your back and you got mine."

_**XXX**_

"No," Artie said crossing his arms.

It was now the beginning of his sophomore year of High School and he was sitting around a table in the McKinley High cafeteria with Kurt along with their other friends Tina Cohen Chang and Mercedes Jones. The four musketeers as they sometimes referred to themselves as.

"C-come on," Tina stuttered, 'It will be f-fun."

He simply smiled as his friends were once again trying to convince him to sign up to audition for Show Choir.

He was a musician already so his fear wasn't cause of the fact that he couldn't sing it was more of the thoughts of how could someone in a chair like him be in a group where dancing around was a pivotal element.

"I know your not going to use the chair as an excuse," Kurt said while Artie tried to open his mouth to argue, "I've got your back man."

Artie simply smiled at Kurt and nodded.

"Lets do this thing," he finally said to the cheers of his friends.

**THE END**

**For some reason it worked better in my head then it did all written out but I hope you still like it.**


	14. Heart to Heart: Puck:Mercedes

**Heart to Heart**

_Ok so I was torn as to whom I wanted my boy paired with for my final piece of this challenge and ultimately went with Mercedes…. I'd say the scene is kind of AU post 'Laryngitis' Quote used "**I haven't lived a good life. I've been bad, worse than you could know." - "You know, that's good, because if you actually were as innocent as you pretend to be, we'd never get anywhere." The Maltese Falcon (1941)**_

* * *

He seriously didn't know what was wrong with him. At first he wanted to land 'That Black Girl In Glee Club Whose Name he Couldn't Remember' because she had joined the cheerios and her popularity was on the rise. It was simply a matter of High School politics.

However soon it became more then that and it was suddenly beginning to scare him to death.

There was something about Mercedes Jones that wasn't like Santana, Quinn, hell even that shrewd Rachel that drew him in deeper and deeper.

She seemed to see through him in an eerily manner and when he found out that she quit the squad cause she wanted to be true to herself well the old Noah Puckerman would of cut his losses and went back to Santana in a heartbeat. After all the jealous look in his ex's eyes was kind of hot.

But he wasn't the old Noah Puckerman.

Maybe it was his impending fatherhood or perhaps it was the unceremonious shaving of his Mohawk that did him in he really didn't know.

Sucking in a deep breath he approached the music room where he had told her to meet him a few minutes before glee rehearsal.

She was thankfully alone as she was looking over some sheet music they were learning for Regionals which was just three weeks away at this point.

"You're here to break up with me aren't you?" she asked him with a sweet smile, "I understand."

He flashed her one of his trademark smirks as he reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

From her body language he could tell he was making her uncomfortable and so he pulled back.

"I'm not…" he paused as he shifted the tone in his voice to a more serious one, "breaking up with you Mercedes."

He watched her face twitch, as she must have been impressed that he actually called her by her actual name thus solidifying the seriousness of the moment.

"I haven't lived a good life. I've been bad, worse than you could know."

He let a moment of silence slip past them letting it all sink in. He was laying his heart on the line, which seriously was a hard thing for a bad ass like him to do.

Finally he watched as Mercedes opened her mouth to reply.

"You know, that's good, because if you actually were as innocent as you pretend to be, we'd never get anywhere."

He let out a laugh.

This was why he liked her. For her witty comebacks like this.

He flashed her a smile.

"Anyway the old me… the me you think you know…well the moment he saw you out of that cheerios uniform telling me you quit the squad I would have been done. I would have said I was just using you to regain my studlyhood."

"You weren't."

"Well I was at first but…."

"But before you go on I have a confession to make too. I was only going out with you to see how it felt like to be dating someone as popular and as…." She lowered her voice, "HOT as you."

Wow, he didn't see that one coming. He didn't know what to say to respond to this and so he decided to just keep to the script and see where it lead to.

"I've fallen for you Mercedes, I mean honest to goodness genuinely fallen for you and while I can't promise that this will be some epic storybook romance or anything I kind of would like to give us a real shot."

He could tell she was speechless she really was and so he leaned over and planted the simplest of kisses on her cheek as the rest of the glee club began to file into the room.

**The End.**


	15. Playing Cupid :Artina

**Playing Cupid**

**So what do you do when you can't sleep and have writers block on your other pieces? Write a one shot. Set post Dream On, ship Artina with some Quartie friendship. Also stole a quote from an old General Hospital episode but don't own that and don't own Glee.**

The vision of her and Mike Chang dancing still burned in his brain even a week later and he had no clue why. She was his best friend, ok sure they made out from time to time but that was all it was right. But now, now he wasn't sure and he knew he blew it the moment he gave her his blessing to perform with another guy.

He'd been sitting in the music room one afternoon when the sound of footsteps broke him from his daily nightmares.

"So where's Tina, aren't you two always glued at the hip?"

Looking up he spotted Quinn Fabray ever the picture of pure perfection even at seven months pregnant.

He and the blonde hardly spoke two words to one another until she joined glee club the previous fall and yet now she was as good a friend to him as Kurt, Mercedes, and his beloved Tina was.

"Probably off somewhere with Mike," he spat out not realizing how bitter his words sounded until he watched the former Cheerio take a seat next to him and place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Your jealous aren't you."

He was speechless.

"I mean I'm a girl, I've seen far too many romantic comedies and teen soaps to know you have feelings for Tina."

He nodded.

"I blew it Quinn, I pushed her away, basically gave her the go ahead to see other people, I mean she was only trying to help me with my dream and then I pushed her away."

He let a tear fall down his face making Quinn instantly grateful that she carried tissues in her bag cause of all those blasted mood swings her pregnancy hormones gave her.

"Thanks Quinn," Artie replied to the blonde sucking in a breath of air, " You know I've never been in the position to give my heart, body and soul to someone. If and when I do, all there is of me will be all theirs, until they wish to hand it back to me."

Quinn thought that was the most romantic thing she'd ever heard a guy say in her life and knew that whoever ended up with Artie Abrams in the end would surely be a lucky women.

**XXX**

Outside the choir room Tina Cohen Chang overheard a familiar voice and she couldn't help but listen in. She liked Artie she really did, sometimes to a point that was more intense then she could handle but being the painfully shy person she was she couldn't bring herself to make the first move and so she settled on his friendship.

Listening to the most romantic monologue coming from his mouth she peered through the door to see whom Artie was talking too in hopes that maybe he was rehearsing something out loud or to Kurt even to recite to her when the time was right.

Seeing Quinn with the young boy in the wheelchair however broke her heart in two.

Of coarse Artie would pick the pretty albeit pregnant blonde over the shy Goth chick any sane guy would. She was a freak, Quinn was a goddess and Artie was just like any normal male even though he didn't always think this.

She began to make her decent far away from the room when she heard a voice… her voice.

"Tina wait.

**XXX**

Quinn didn't know how much Tina had heard of the exchange she and Artie just had but from the mascara streaks running down the young Asian girls cheek she knew it was an earful.

Tina stepped dead in her tracks and smiled at the blond in a false way however before she could open her mouth to spit out some kind or remark to the blonde Quinn was the one to speak.

"What you heard Tina…he was talking about you."

Tina blinked trying to process this.

Quinn nodded.

"Artie is in love with YOU Tina."

"But what he said…"

"He's too stubborn to tell you how he feels, just like I'd bet you're too shy to be making the first move."

Tina smiled as in a shocking move gave the blonde a hug whispering quite word of thanks.

**XXX**

He picked up his guitar and was messing around when the door opened once more. As he placed his guitar back down his eyes wandered round the room to see if perhaps Quinn left something when his eyes fell upon a pair of familiar black combat boots heading in his general direction. Second's later Tina took him by surprise as she climbed gently on his lap and wrapped her arms around him before pressing her lips against his into a kiss more passionate then any of the sweet kisses they had shared in the past.

"Tina?" he questioned as she pulled back.

"I'd gladly accept your heart, body, and soul," she softly spoke with a smile, "all you had to do was ask."

And in that moment thanks to Quinn inadvertently playing cupid Artie finally got his girl.

**THE END**


	16. Lemon In My Eye : Quartie

**Lemon In My Eye**

**Ok so here is my piece for the Quartie-Fic-A-Thon (to the prompt Mud, jeans, willow tree, kitschy, lemonade) this piece is a million percent inspired by Kelly and Joey's dialogue from the December 15, 2010 episode of the soap opera one life to live… anyway hope you enjoy….**

Sucking in a breath of spring air Quinn Fabray made the walk to the Abrams's front porch which wasn't such a long walk considering the family lived next door to her since what seemed like forever.

Reaching out to ring the doorbell her perfectly manicured finger almost drew back as a brief second thought filled her head however it was too late as her finger hit the cool bell causing the damage to be done.

'Please don't be home, please don't be home,' she mentally willed as the facts of this neighborly visit began to his the surface. Sure she'd known Artie Abrams in some way shape of form since he moved next door to her at the age of eight however it wasn't until more recently as she began to talk to the young man more in glee club that she'd begun to see just how sweet, smart, and utterly adorable that her neighbor really was.

After what seemed like a long while the door finally opened as a pair of familiar blue orbs looked upon her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Quinn?" he asked in a quizzical tone before his bemused look contorted into a smile, "so, what brings my favorite neighbor here this fine Saturday."

Her face flushed a bit at the way he called her his 'favorite'.

"Oh, I'm your favorite?" she asked ignoring the fact that the tone in her voice sounded more and more flirtatious by the second though at the same time hoping that he picked up on this.

"Well, I mean your cooler then Misses Flowers."

She couldn't help but think of the elderly woman who lived on the Abrams's other side.

"Are you sure, I mean I can just picture you wheelchair racing around the block," she said pausing before wondering if that comment could of went the wrong way, "no offence."

"None taken," he said with a smile, "anyway I'd totally POWN her."

She couldn't help but laugh at the casual way Artie said that making her wonder if he'd ever had the same notions running through his head.

**X-x-x-x-x-x**

If somebody had told Artie Abrams's a year ago that Quinn Fabray of all people would be standing on his doorstep on a Saturday Morning casually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt making or at least attempting to make casual small talk with him he'd tell them that they had serious mental issues.

"So," he heard her voice ring out like beautiful bells in his ears, "am I interrupting Abrams's family time or are you here alone…or…"

"No, I'm alone and at your service."

He paused thinking that his remark was utterly cheesy and yet she was still standing there.

"What I meant was you were the one who shows up on my doorstep so are you hear to borrow a neighborly cup of sugar or something?"

Shaking her free flowing blonde locks he watched the usually cool, confident girl try to formulate words.

"I don't know, I guess I was just wondering if you got a minute for me….to you know talk about the latest glee assignment."

He watched her lips curl up into an innocent smile as she'd obviously been trying to cover for something though he didn't know what.

"You keep smiling like that and I'll give you ten," mentally kicking himself he began to wheel backwards, "anyway I'm being a horrible host come on in."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Of all the years Quinn had lived next-door to the Abrams's she'd never actually been inside their house. Ok, that was a lie, she'd been inside a few times with her parents on holidays and such but never in a friendly demeanor like this one and she made a mental note to remedy this.

Following Artie as he wheeled his chair into the small kitchen area.

"Fruit? Cheese? Lemonade?" she heard him ask obviously trying to rectify his sub par hosting skills, which was completely and utterly adorable.

"I wouldn't mind iced tea if you have some though don't make it special," she replied causing Artie to nod as he soon wheeled back into the living room area while balancing two glasses, a paper cup, and a kitschy looking pitcher on his lap. As she reached over to place the objects onto the coffee table Artie shook his head in protest.

"Actually Quinn I was thinking of heading out back to the yard after all it's a nice day."

"Fine," she replied picking up the objects on Artie's lap, "but let me at least carry these for you."

Artie simply nodded as he watched Quinn gracefully pick up the pitcher and glasses while she followed him outside and underneath the old willow tree that sat in the backyard.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sliding himself out of his chair and onto the mud-laden patch of grass besides Quinn he couldn't help but gaze into her soft hazel eyes.

"So," he said nonchalantly, "you wanted to talk about the latest glee assignment huh?"

He watched as his companion nodded.

"I mean standards, really Artie…. I mean I'd rather we do Journey yet again."

He couldn't help but chuckle at that comment as their teacher was fond of classic rock and Journey just so happened to be his drug of choice not that he'd outright complain as 'Don't Stop Believing' would always hold a special place in his heart but that was neither here nor there, no it was about the current assignment and he didn't know why but in his head in that moment he could visualize Quinn singing one particular number….

"What about Moon River a'la Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffanies?"

He wondered if she'd comment at the fact he'd seen what was considered to be a chick flick however the truth was it was a classic and besides when he was eight and recuperating from his accident his spectrum of film was greatly broadened which was why he assumed he was leaning toward applying to film school in the near future.

However Quinn didn't reply to his comment in fact there was only a smile that crossed her lips as he watched her watching him.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quinn felt awkward sitting in silence looking past Artie's black frames and into his eyes. She wanted to break it by replying just how swoon worthy it would be for Artie to sing Beyond The Sea, though she wouldn't of used the actual words…'swoon worthy' however instead she simply said.

"I could use that tea now I think."

She watched Artie nod reaching over for the pitcher and filling up both glasses.

I could so picture you singing 'Moon River a'la Audrey in Breakfast at Tiffanies."

He watched her face light up, as his companion was definitely impressed

"You are a lemon girl, right?" she listened to him say with a smile causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach at the way he remembered…well kind of…how she liked her tea.

Reaching into the cup of lemons she looked Artie in the eyes once more and decided to throw all caution in the wind...well some caution anyway…

"I think you should sin—ow! Ow!"

"Quinn?" he asked in a concerned tone, "what's wrong."

"Lemon in my eye Artie."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Lemon in my eye Artie," he heard her sweet voice say in a panicked tone causing him to spring into action, well as much action as someone with no use of his legs could spring into.

"Ok," he said trying to sound calm and collected, "just hold still Quinn."

He began to reach for his cell phone while she continued to squirm.

"I can't, I got lemon in my eye."

Putting his phone down for a moment he began to make hand signals.

"Well… um…can you at least scoot over closer to me, let me have a look."

He watched Quinn nod and soon she was resting her head on his shoulder.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Taking in his gentle sent Quinn wished she could have gotten closer to Artie on a better circumstance then the sheer bad luck of getting lemon in her eye.

She could tell she must have been squirming still as Artie's patient voice spoke to her.

"The bouncing is not helping Quinn."

"Okay, Okay," she said sucking in a deep breath mentally telling herself that the sting was far less painful the childbirth which must of worked as the next thing she heard was Artie saying.

"That's better."

It she were a gambling woman she'd of bet that he was smiling that adorable grin of his.

"Ok, now I need to see the eye."

She forgot that it was closed for a moment as she shook her head.

"I can't Artie."

"Yes you can, just go ahead and squeeze my hand…right here…you got me?"

"Yeah."

"Come on Quinn, your one of the bravest girls I know…."

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

He watched as slowly and surely Quinn opened her big and beautiful eye for him as a sick feeling filled his stomach. Ok, so not sick in that he was about to vomit kind of way it was just touching someone's eyes kind of grossed him out a bit, after all that was the one reason why he refused to get contacts however this was different, this was Quinn.

"Ok," he started to say to her, "there's some pulp in there, I'm going to go ahead and get it out…."

"Ok," he heard Quinn mutter as he sucked a deep breath and removed the offending piece of debris that was irritating Quinn's eye.

"Ok, I think it's out…you better?"

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Crisis averted, she thought to herself as Artie ever so sweetly asked her if she was feeling better. She'd been about to answer his inquiry, in a highly non-verbal fashion however another voice filled the air causing a chill to run down her spine and a light blush to cross her cheek.

"Am I interrupting," Noah Puckerman said his eyebrows rose with intrigue.

Standing up now Quinn simply smoothed the imaginary creases of her jeans and smiled at her former lover.

"Artie and I were talking and I got lemon in my eye."

"I'm not going to judge," the bad boy said, a smirk crossing his lips as he clearly still thought something more was going on between the duo.

"Quinn's right you know," Artie said.

"Like I said, not going to judge, I was just hoping you were free to go over some geometry, maybe play some video games?"

She watched, as Artie was about to open his mouth however she decided to beat him to the punch.

"He's free, I was actually just leaving."

"Lucky for me then," Puck said with a smirk and while Artie was being helped into his wheelchair to head back inside Quinn took her leave back to her house next door plopping in her DVD of Breakfast at Tiffanies and gently touching her eye thinking about how close she and Artie were if only for a moment while wondering when she would finally make her move.

**THE END**

**So this kind of went all over the place and was mostly unrequited fluff but I hope it worked…**


	17. First Date : Artina

_**FIRST DATE**_

_**So this fic was originally written in July 2010 however I never posted it here because it was for the high school bingo LJ however since I never was able to use it in a line I just recently posted it to that community for it's amnesty round which means I finally get to cross post it here…. The prompt for this one was 'First Date' hence the title as I'm not that creative…. For this fic let's say the wheelchair race date in Wheels never happened and that this piece is set AU sometime between Power of Madonna and Dream On….**_

* * *

Tilting her head up at the clock that hung on the wall Tina Cohen Chang let out a sigh of relief. It was her last period on Thursday afternoon and if she could only get through one more class then school would be out for the day (well besides glee rehearsal which she didn't really count as school). She was listening haphazardly to the teachers lecture wondering when she'd use Algebra in the real world when a piece of paper smacked the back of her head. Turning around she looked thinking she'd see the laughing face of some dumb jock when instead she was met with a pair of friendly blue orbs.

"Pick it up," Artie Abrams mouthed to her from where his wheelchair was set in the back of the room.

Waiting for their teacher to turn back around she did as she was told and unraveled the paper ball to see a note scrawled in his familiar penmanship.

_-Friday Night?-_

"Miss Cohen Chang," the teachers voice rang out catching her off guard, "care to solve the equation?"

At least solving a problem on the white board didn't involve any speaking as although being in New Directions had helped her step out of her comfort zones a bit she was still kind of shy. However in that moment the bell saved her and as the teacher rattled off that nights homework she watched him wheel outside into the hallway toward his locker.

"So what about it T?" Artie asked when she approached him in the hallway a few minutes later with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"What about what? That cryptic note you gave me?"

"I wasn't going for cryptic woman I was going for romantic."

She let out a small laugh at the way he endearingly called her woman. Though it was rather misogynistic it was also kind of cute in an Artie kind of way.

"Anyway," she listened to him as he continued to speak, "I was kind of thinking, we've been together for a while and we should make it official…like go on a real date."

As he said this they made their way closer and closer to the choir room as the notion of his comment sunk in.

What did he mean by a REAL date? After all they had been out countless times before on what she would consider dates, sure it was mostly studying or Pizza at one of their houses but she had always thought they were special.

Arriving at the choir room they realized they were the last two to enter and they slipped in to their usual seats in front of Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones as Mr. Schuster went on about the moral of whatever assignment he had taught them that week and how the lesson would surely give them edge at Regionals.

When finally their teacher called it a day, Tina looked over to Artie and smiled.

"Sure," she mouthed in his direction before leaning over to give him a kiss on his cheek before he wheeled out to go meet his father in the parking lot.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked eyeing his friend.

"Artie asked me out and I said yes."

"Girl," Mercedes said, "we have to go shopping."

Tina winced.

She disliked shopping especially when it was in the company of those two.

"I don't even know what we are doing."

"Don't worry," Kurt said with a smile, "fashion is like a sixth sense to me."

Letting out a sigh she reluctantly agreed to head to the mall with her friends and let them use her as their living Barbie doll for the remains of the afternoon.

The following day seemed to linger on at a snails pace however she did find out where they were heading to that evening, or at least where Artie and her were meeting.

"So, your dad's still on business and it's your moms weekend to work night shift at the hospital right."

Tina nodded amazed at how much Artie had known of her parents work habits and flashed a smile at him as he went on about her meeting him at the local bakery and coffee shop.

"Sounds like a plan," she said smiling, "and after that."

He grinned telling her she'd just have to wait and see.

It was 6PM on the dot as she entered the shop dressed in the pair of black jeans and deep purple top that Kurt and Mercedes had helped her pick out.

"Wow T," Artie said taking her in, "you look amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied as she looked over to where he sat in his chair dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue polo shirt that brought out his eyes.

They placed an order before taking a seat at a table on the far end of the shop.

"So, what would be your ideal date," Artie asked.

"Why, so you can woo me by recreating it."

He let out a laugh.

"Fat chance that I'd be able to help you recreate your deepest darkest fantasy what with the limited amount of activities to do in this town mixed with the fact that I'm in this stupid chair which means that the list is cut down considerably."

"I don't think your chair is stupid, it's part of what makes me love you."

He sweetly smiled to her as those words melted his heart.

"Seriously though, hypothetically what would your perfect date entail."

"I think just being with someone special and having fun…that would be perfect."

It was in that moment that his adorkable smile crossed his lips.

"When we're finished I know just he place we should go."

"The Arcade?" Tina said, "your such a dork Artie."

"Name call all you want but you know you just can't wait to get all up on this."

She let out a laugh as she leaned over to kiss his cheek softly.

Pulling back she watched as he clapped his gloved hands together gloating that despite the chair he was a total wiz at skee ball and he planed to win enough tickets to get her a giant stuffed animal.

"Your on," she replied, "but lets up the ante a bit Abrams."

He looked over to her with a curious look.

"Let me stop you right there, it's the mans job to win his lady a stuffed animal at least that's what those chick flicks my mom watches says."

"You did not just say what I thought you did…" she paused shaking her head knowing that he wouldn't respond as her question had been strictly rhetorical, "anyway I still want that giant stuffed animal it's just that maybe we could compete for one game? It doesn't even have to be skee ball if you don't want."

He smiled wheeling over to an open-air hockey table, which was low enough for him to play on.

"Fine, you're on."

He couldn't believe she beat him…though in his defense the game was close and soon he was racking up the tickets on skee ball while she was partially watching him and cheering him on and partially playing various other video games.

They felt like little kids despite the fact that both of them were sixteen-year-old High School Sophomores and it was awesome.

"So Artie," Tina asked as they made their way to the prize counter, "do you have enough."

He looked at the slip of paper that held the number of tickets he'd accumulated that night added to the amount of tickets he'd accumulated on previous trips to the Arcade (though Tina needent know about the latter) and looked into her soft eyes nodding.

"Do you want the Faux Pooh Bear," he said pointing to a generic looking yellow bear in a red t-shirt, "or the…what is that a Zebra?"

Tina looked over to the purple and black striped stuffed toy.

"It's a Zebra and that's what I want."

"As you wish," he said with a smile as he wheeled over to the guy behind the counter and handed him the slip telling him what he wanted as a prize.

Nodding the college-aged kid took down the Zebra and handed it to Artie who promptly handed it to Tina.

"For you m'lady," he said with a cheesy accent and a smirk.

"Thank you kind sir," she joked in an equally bad accent as they made their way to the door.

"So, you thought of a name yet?"

"It's been less then five minutes," she said as she wrapped her hands around the doll, "but I have a thing for guys with alliterative names," she added causing him to blush, "and so I was thinking Ziggy."

"Ziggy the Zebra," he replied as they began to move along the sidewalk back to where they came from, "has a nice ring to it."

In that moment the sky opened up and rain began to fall gently causing Tina's face to light up as she leant in taking Artie off guard and locking her lips into his for a kiss.

Pulling back she grinned.

"I-I've always wanted to do that," she simply replied as he motioned toward the small ice-cream shop they were standing in front of, silently suggesting they duck inside.

Sheltering themselves all at once from the storm he looked over to her damp figure.

"I'm going to call my dad to tell him to pick us up here," Artie said, "but before I do I have a quick question."

"Shoot."

"Scale of 1 to 10 how would you rank this date."

She smiled.

"Best first date ever," she said with a smile as she watched him wheel away.

**THE END**


	18. Blind Date : Quartie

**Blind Date**

**So this fic was originally written in August 2010 however I never posted it here because it was for the high school bingo LJ however since I never was able to use it in a line I just recently posted it to that community for it's amnesty round which means I finally get to cross post it here…. The prompt for this one was 'Blind Date' hence the title as I'm not that creative…. Timeline for this piece is AU somewhere post Audition even though I wrote this piece like I said a month before that episode even aired and was just going off the spoiler that Artie and Tina were splitting up and the fact that I'm in LOVE with Quartie…that being said since this is being posted now consider this my second submission for the Quartie-Fic-A-Thon!Artie Abrams let out a long sigh as he wheeled up to Breadsticks Friday night wondering why in the world he would of let his friends drag him into something as desperate as a blind date. Removing his glasses he wiped them on his crisp white dress shirt thinking back to a few days ago.**

_Wednesday after school he'd been on his way to one of the practice rooms getting prepped to practice a piece he'd been working on for Jazz Band when he was cornered by Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel._

_He kind of felt bad, ignoring them the way he had been since the 'incident' but he didn't know what to do in this situation after all they were Tina's friends too._

_"Artie…we need to stage an intervention," Kurt said rather bluntly causing him to blink a bit._

_"What Kurt here means is…you need to get over it."_

_"Over what."_

_"Over the fact that Tina's now in a romantic entanglement with Mike."_

_"You could of just said dating," Artie said as he'd rolled his eyes at Kurt._

_"What can I say," the young fashionista said with a shrug, "I have a flair for the dramatic."_

_"Anyway, I brought it upon myself… if only I paid attention to her more this summer."_

_"Boy," Mercedes interrupted, "if you keep living a life of what if you'll never know what could have been."_

_"That was deep," Kurt said causing Mercedes to smile and the two teens to engage in a somewhat secret handshake of sorts causing Artie to roll his eyes._

_"And a point to all of this…"_

_"I've taken the opportunity to set you up on a blind date," Kurt said a smile on his face thinking that makeovers and match making were total crack to him._

_"A blind date…really…I am still trying to cope with loosing the love of my life…"_

_"Love of your life Artie…your only sixteen and besides can't you at least humor me."_

_He paused thinking for a moment that if he said yes he'd go on the date his friends would move on their way where as if he said no they would just bug the crap out of him until he agreed._

_"Fine, but no this… I don't have to like her."_

_"Fine, you don't have to like her," Mercedes said as she looked over at Kurt flashing a smirk to him._

_"but you so will," Kurt added before walking away with Mercedes_

Back in the present Artie looked at his watch while just inches away Quinn Fabray sat on a park bench.

The former queen bee didn't want to admit to herself or anyone else that she of all people was nervous about the blind date that her friends set up for her.

_"What if he's only wanting to date me because of my reputation," she had said to Mercedes the afternoon she had told the young blonde that she and Kurt had taken it upon themselves to set her up on a date._

_She tried to argue that things were just moving too damn fast and her head was spinning. She was with Finn at the beginning of Sophomore year, had a one night stand with Puck…got pregnant…dumped Finn…dated Puck…dumped Puck rinsed and repeated with Puck for about two more times and was just about to enjoy the freedom of single life but no…_

She looked at her watch as she stood up and walked the rest of the way to Breadsticks thinking that if her date was going sour she could text Matt or Brittany or someone to give her some kind of exit strategy.

As she got to the restaurant she was shocked to see a familiar figure sitting just outside.

"Artie?" she said as the young man wheeled around.

'Quinn, hey," he said looking up at her. The blonde's pre pregnancy body was back and that evening she had been dressed in a a lavender colored sundress paired with a white sweater and silver ballet flats despite it being fall in Ohio.

"You look nice," he added as he watched her eyes peer down to where he sat in his chair, a smile on her perfect pink lips as she saw him dressed up in his own right.

"So do you Artie…you here on a date."

"You could say that."

Letting out a sigh Quinn nodded sticking her hands in her pockets.

"I know what you mean…I don't know why I let Mercedes convince me to go on this blind date."

"Mercedes…blind date…"

It took exactly ten seconds for it to click.

"You're my date, aren't you Artie?" Quinn asked.

Artie just nodded. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. Quinn was a nice person, well once you stripped away her old ice queen persona. Quinn meanwhile let out a small sigh of relief at the fact her date was Artie, she liked Artie so maybe it wouldn't be as horrific as she thought it would have been if she was set up with a stranger.

"I guess I am," Artie finally said after silence figuring that Quinn wanted an actual response to her question.

"I bet I'm not what you were expecting, you know…someone from Glee…man Kurt and Mercedes must want Tina, Mike, and Puck to squirm."

"Yea, I guess."

"So do you want to go inside or do you want to sit out here and talk?" she asked him in a sweet tone.

"Well, since we're here and all let's make the most of this 'date'," he replied making air quotes with his gloved hands.

Quinn flashed him a bright smile as she followed him inside.

"No way," Artie said letting out a laugh as they were sitting and eating their dinner, "you're joking."

Quinn shook her head.

"I'm not...swear to god I used to act out Shakespeare Plays with my Barbie dolls."

"And I thought I was the dork."

"Your not a dork," she said pausing, "well maybe a little bit."

They both let out another laugh.

"So, what was your favorite one…no let me guess…Romeo and Juliet…I mean tragic love story…so up Quinn Fabray's alley."

"And how would Artie Abrams know what was up Quinn Fabray's alley? God that sounded dirty didn't it?"

Artie laughed.

"A bit…yea…so what was your play of choice? I'm right aren't I…Romeo and Juliet?"

A smile crossed her lips.

"Your right…it was."

They continued their meal and conversation realizing that perhaps there was more method to Kurt and Mercedes and their madness then to just make certain members of New Directions realize what they had been given up.

"I've had a great time Artie," Quinn said with a smile on her face as they headed out of the restaurant, "anyway I kind of have a confession to make."

"Another one?"

"it's silly really."

"Silly like me admitting to crying during Toy Story 3 silly."

Not answering this she simply smiled.

"I used to have the biggest crush on you Artie."

"A crush? On me?…you mean like in the second grade before I was in the chair right? You'd play 'Taming of the Shrew' while thinking 'I wonder if Artie has moved on from thinking that I have cooties?'"

"Post accident, Junior High…then I met Santana who convinced me that you were a loser with a capital L and I moved on."

"I'll have to thank Santana for that one at the next glee rehearsal then," he said laughing wondering for a nano second 'what if?', "then again I'm sure she'd deny it up and down."

Quinn just nodded as she noticed a familiar van approaching from the distance.

"Your ride's here," she said causing him to nod.

"Yea it is."

"We should you know…do this again sometime…unless you think of me as your rebound."

"I would never think that about you Quinn and yes I'd love to go out again sometime."

Quinn smiled, leaning over to plant a sweet kiss on his cheek as the van pulled into park and Artie's father was in the process of opening the door.

"See you Monday," Quinn said walking away waving to him.

"Monday," he replied as he moved toward the van thinking that he would definitely have to thank Kurt and Mercedes for setting up this date and getting him back out there.

**THE END**


	19. A Different Duet : Quartie

**A Different Duet**

**So I decided to claim the Character of Artie Abrams for Soap Fan Fictions fall free for all fic a thon and so for my submission I've decided to act on a bunny that has perpetually been attacking me for almost a year and so here is sort of a rewind refresh take on the episode Duets in which Quartie finally get their duet and Bartie never hook up…. enjoy**

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was just another typical afternoon for glee club as they entered the room and took their seats. Well typical if not for the fact a familiar face was missing and a new face was smiling out at them.

"So, I've got good news and bad news," Their teacher, Mr. Schuster said, "The bad news….Puckerman's in Juvie."

"Predictable," Rachel Berry mumbled under her breath gaining a stair from their teacher who was answering another student's inquiry just as to why the mohawked misfit was missing in action. It seemed that he'd driven his mother car into a convenience store and stealing and ATM in the process.

"Now, the good news lets welcome to the club, Sam Evans."

A round of cheers filled the room as the male members of the club smiled, glad that their personal recruit decided to join after all.

"Now hold your excitement," Mr. Schue said as the class applause over Sam's joining New Directions died down, "To welcome Sam to the glee club and to keep moral up for Sectionals I've decided a duet competition is in order."

A collective groan filled the room.

"Mr. Schue," Rachel said holding up his hand, "shouldn't we at least wait to hold another duet contest until we have an even number of club members…that is unless you'll be pairing up with one of us again."

The teacher shuddered thinking about the Ballad assignment the previous year before shaking his head.

"No, but because of the numbers one of you can just double up which will give you an extra opportunity to win the trip the Breadstix that I'll be giving away to the best duo."

Another cheer filled the room before Tina raised her hand asking if their teacher was bringing back his 'Hat of Fate'

"No, this is a free for all so choose your partner and choose wisely and you have the rest of the meeting to do whatever you want."

Brittney, Santana, Tina and Mike were the first four people to exit the room followed by Finn who was listening to Rachel already begin to prattle on song suggestions. This left Artie alone in the room with Kurt who was trying…miserably to woo Sam and also one Quinn Fabray.

He could see the way Sam was sitting there, looking at Quinn while Kurt was talking and so in his mind he instantly knew the blondes would pair up to be the perfect couple while he was stuck with Kurt. So help him if his friend forced glitter upon him.

Lost in thought, Artie took a few moments before he was able to comprehend a single hand gently tapping his shoulder.

"Hey Artie," the soft and sweet echoes of Quinn's sing song voice filled his ear.

"Quinn," he spoke with half a smile, "do you need to copy my notes or something?"

Quinn shook her head.

"No, I've came over here to ask you if you wanted to be duet partners with me?"

"Why? Why me? I mean I know Finn or Puck would have been your ideal choices but with Finn seeing Rachel and Puck in juvie I just assumed you'd pick Mercedes or even Sam."

"You know what they say happens when you assume."

Artie let out a smile as Quinn continued to talk.

"And besides…we never got to do our duet last year during the Ballad assignment and I've kind of always wanted to sing with you ever since that previous opportunity fell through."

Artie was impressed to say the least.

Quinn Fabray… THE Quinn Fabray was asking to be his partner….HIM Artie Abrams the geek in the wheelchair.

If she wasn't his pseudo friend and glee club mate he would definitely be pinching himself at the moment and at the same time he wondered if she was truly sincere or just waiting to dump him once something better came along.

"Well, we don't have to sing till next week so can I get some time to think."

Quinn nodded.

"Fine, but if you don't answer me by last bell tomorrow afternoon I'll seek a partner elsewhere."

Artie nodded.

"Fair enough." He replied wheeling out of the room letting everything set in.

**X-x-x-x-x-x**

All through the evening the thought of Quinn's proposal echoed through his mind weighing the options in his mind. On the one hand he agreed with her as he always wondered just how their two voices would blend together in a duet….magically enough to win a meal at breadsticks he wagered. On the other hand he didn't know how he'd fell spending all this time with pretty and popular Quinn Fabray only to be pushed back into a passing acquaintance when things with the assignment were over.

By mid-day, Artie was getting ready to answer Quinn as he noticed the legs of someone clad in a Cheerio's uniform coming his way and stopping at his locker.

"Qu…" he began pausing and he noticed a beautiful blonde Cheerio in his presence…just, not the one he had in mind.

"Hey Brit," Artie said with a smile.

"Do you want to be my duet partner?"

The blonde's proposal took him aback not just because he couldn't fathom that the geek in a wheelchair would be asked by not one but TWO beautiful blondes who are Cheerio's to boot.

"Be your partner? Wow…but you've barely even spoken two words to me before."

"I thought you were partly a robot…"

Artie simply blinked at the blondes comment.

"Why aren't you singing with Santana I thought you were joined at the hip?"

He watched as Brit looked at one of her hips then the other before flashing Artie another confused look.

"I meant that you're always together."

Brit nodded at the clarification.

"No…she's mad at me…anyway your one of the best singers in the club well besides Rachel but she is 'glued to Finn's hip,'" she said with a smile, "and Kurt but the two of us have a history and all so it would be weird."

Biting his lip he wondered just what to say to Brittney. Under any other circumstance he would have told her sure but he was starting to look forward to singing with Quinn. Whatever he said it had to be put in a way that would let the blonde down gently without making her think it had anything to do with her.

"Ok."

"Ok so it's a yes?" Brit asked as Artie watched as Quinn paused at her locker across the hall, briefly staring at the duo and pouting before going about her own business.

"Actually Brittney I've already got a partner…but I think Sam is still looking for someone so why not welcome him to the club and ask him."

Brit smiled.

"Why didn't I think of that," leaning over she placed a quick peck on Artie's cheek, "thank's Artie you're so smart."

Sitting at his locker for a moment he watched Brittney skip away most likely scouting out Sam as Quinn now approached him.

"So, I guess that little exchange I just saw means you have decided to reject my suggestion that we work together huh."

"And why would you think this Quinn?"

"Well you and Brittney."

"She asked me if I wanted to sing with her and I told her I was otherwise engaged…well not those words exactly because then she'd be planning my bachelor party but I did tell her I was singing with someone else."

"Are you now?"

Artie nodded as he tilted his head up to look directly into Quinn's eyes.

"Well, that is if she still wants to."

A smile now crossed Quinn's lips as she nodded.

"I still want to…anyway I have Cheerio's practice after school but after that do you want to meet up."

"That depends, when does your practice end?"

"Four…why?"

"Ok, well 'Brainiac's practice ends around then so why don't we meet at the Lima Bean at four thirty?"

"Sounds like a da…" Quinn paused momentarily not wanting to use the word date as it at least to her held a not so casual meaning, "plan."

Artie just smiled listening as the bell rang and Quinn ran off to her next class realizing his next period was across campus and he was going to be late.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What about 'I Got You Babe by Sony and Cher?" Artie asked wheeling up to the table at the Lima Bean where Quinn was waiting for him and handing the blonde her soy latte.

Taking a sip of the warm beverage she'd just received Quinn simply shook her head.

"It is a great song."

"But."

"But it's something that I could see Finn and Rachel singing."

"Actually I've heard them in the choir room singing earlier."

"Spy."

"It's not spying if you have to wheel past on your way toward the back exit where the handicap ramp is located."

Quinn nodded.

"So then what were our 'fearless leaders' singing?"

"Don't go breaking my heart."

"Oh…another classic that we could totally kill."

Artie smirked.

"You think?"

"I know."

Feeling a light blush creep in his cheeks Artie went on.

"So, what are your suggestions?"

"Well… the Disney songbook has a bunch of duets."

"Disney…now those are crowd pleasers for sure but if I wanted to sing 'A Whole New World' or 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' I would of sang with Brit."

"Are you kidding me?" Quinn asked crossing her arms in a huff.

"True… knowing Brit her conception of Disney is High School Musical."

Quinn was biting her lip now trying not to laugh as Artie raised his head up with a happy expression on his face.

"Oh I've got another suggestion."

"Shoot."

"Airplanes by B.O.B and Hayley Williams?"

Crinkling her nose as she thought over Artie's suggesting a smile soon crossed Quinn's lips.

"Perfect, so want to rehearse tomorrow?"

"We've got glee practice and then I've got an appointment…what about Saturday, you come over my place?"

"Saturday sounds fine; anyway…do you think anyone is going to perform tomorrow?"

"Probably Rachel and Finn."

"Probably," Quinn replied with a laugh as they finished their drinks and made their ways home.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The following day seemed to zip by and Artie wondered if it was that his head was just really wanting to fast forward to his rehearsal with Quinn, if he was eagerly anticipating the performances that awaited him or a combination of the two.

Wheeling toward his normal position at the far end of the bottom row of chairs he was surprised when Tina of all people sat beside him.

"Artie, we're friends again right?"

"Um I guess so…why?"

"I know your singing with Quinn and all but do you think you can be the club member to double up because I'd really like to sing with you."

"Really," Artie said rolling his eyes all the while silently laughing that this was the THIRD girl to ask him to sing making him wonder that if he wasn't confined to a wheelchair would HE be seen as the male lead of the club as opposed to Finn.

"I mean Mike is ok and all but he's more of a dancer then a singer and well…"

"You want the free dinner for two."

"Yea, I figure we could go and eat for free and then Mike and whoever you want to bring can pay for themselves you know like a double date."

"Thanks but can I think about it."

Tina nodded smiling as she spotted Mike and scooted to the top of the risers where her boyfriend usual sat. As Tina moved her spot Artie's face contorted to a smile as Quinn took the seat beside him.

"You never gave me your address," she whispered to him as the rest of the group entered.

"All right," Mr. Schuster said clapping his hands, "any volunteers to be our first victim."

It seemed all eyes turned to Rachel however the petite diva didn't budge and instead it was Santana's hand that flew up.

"Mercedes and I would like to kick things off if that's all right?"

The instructor nodded and the two students stood in the center of the room where they began to sing a duet to 'River Deep Mountain High' and being the two powerhouses that they were they simply were nailing it making it clear that the dinner at Breadstix and the potential to be shortlisted for the lead duet at Sectionals was still very much up for grabs.

"Ok," Santana said as the song ended reaching out her hand to the teacher, "you can just hand Cedes and I our prize now because we clearly will be the winners up in here."

Mercedes didn't add on though from the smile on her face it was clear she agreed with Santana and was already mentally planning what to order for her free meal.

"Ok," Mr. Schue said with a smile turning from the duo of diva's who took a seat to the others, "who else would like to perform?"

It was then that Kurt stood up.

"As you know, there are an odd number of club mates thanks to Puckerman's untimely juvie stint."

The teacher just nodded.

"Anyways I know you said to double up and in a way I'm doing that as I plan on singing a duet with the most talented person in this room."

"But Kurt," Rachel said with a smile, "we didn't rehearse anything."

"I am not talking about you Rachel, I'm talking about myself."

"A duet with yourself, isn't that like vocal masturbation or something?" Santana said though Kurt chose to ignore it saying that he had a full on production number in store and fifteen minutes later the club found themselves in the auditorium where Kurt preformed 'Le Jazz Hot' from the musical Victor Victoria.

It was definitely a showstopper of epic proportions that definitely gave the diva's a run for their money. It also answered Tina's question from earlier as because Kurt sang with himself she would have to sing with Mike weather he could actually sing or not, though if he couldn't sing Artie wondered why did he even join glee club the year before with Puck and Matt in the first place?

By the time Kurt's lavish number was done the meeting was set to be finishing up and so Mr. Schue told the gang to keep the two numbers in mind and that they would knock out two more songs at least on Monday so people should come to practice prepared to duet.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The rest of Friday flew by as Artie really did have to go to a doctor's appointment…well kind of…he was going to the eye doctor to pick up the contacts that he'd gotten ordered a few weeks back. It wasn't that he wore them all the time, especially not at school where the fear of slushies' to his face ran ramped but it would definitely be a nice change for the weekend. And what a change it was going to be to let Quinn see him with them on.

"So," Artie said looking Quinn up and down, "welcome to casa de Abrams…come on in…the bathroom is down the hall and to the right if you need to change."

"And why do you think I need to change?" Quinn asked.

"Well you do realize you're wearing your Cheerio's uniform right? Did you have a weekend practice or something?"

Quinn shook her head.

"I wish, no, coach Sylvester makes us wear the uniform pretty much 24/7 during the season. The only time I don't have to wear it pretty much is when I'm in my pajamas, at church, or in a glee costume, even my work out cloths and swim suites are McKinley High Cheerios sanctioned."

Artie just nodded.

"It's a shame; you looked cute last year in your own cloths."

"I wasn't cute I was the size of a house…but speaking of cute since when did you get contacts."

"Well I just got a refill last night but I've been wearing them for a while, I just don't wear them much because I don't want to get slushie and not be able to see. I mean at least in glasses they are easy to wash in the sink you know."

Quinn simply nodded.

"So," Quinn said with a smile, "where should we practice?"

Artie smiled leading her to what he referred to as the Abrams family music room. It was what most people would of used as a guest room but not the Abrams family instead the extra bedroom held a stereo along with a stack of CD's, Artie's guitar…or rather guitars…plural, a keyboard, and racks of sheet music.

"After the accident music was kind of therapeutic to me," Artie said with a nonchalant smile, "anyway I've got an instrumental version of the song cued up on a CD or I can play it on guitar or keys take your pick."

Quinn was impressed, seeing a side of Artie she'd never seen before as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Apparently I'm not as musically trained as you are Artie so I'm leaving the call up to you."

A smile crossed Artie's lips.

"Well then let's start with singing along to the tape, maybe working on some choreography."

Quinn nodded reaching over to flip on Artie's stereo where the music began and they started to sing. Going over the song a few times the duo smiled. Quinn was right when she had said she and Artie's voices blended well together as while still raw the number was turning out to be pure magic.

"May I," Quinn said after the latest run though as she reached for her ponytail, "I many need to wear the outfit but the hair."

Artie simply nodded watching as Quinn shook out her hair so that it fell in waves down her back as Artie picked up his guitar.

"So, do you want to try it again with this baby?"

Quinn shook her head.

"I actually think it looks better without the live music."

Biting his lip to think for a moment Artie decided that while not being as musically knowledgeable as his companion, Quinn was definitely right.

"Ok," Artie said with a smile now putting back his guitar and setting the recording back to the top where they did another run of the song only this time it ended rather differently as emotions took hold and Quinn and Artie's lips fell mere inches away from each other on the verge of kissing. However before the act could be committed Quinn pulled back.

"No…. I can't. I mean it's not that I don't like you Artie it's just well after last year I came into this school year choosing myself. No boys, no complications."

"I understand. I mean after I chose Halo over Tina and she chose to get together with Mike before we had officially broken up I decided that relationships in High School are messy and complicated and I'd much rather have platonic relationships with members of the opposite sex, hell that's how I THOUGHT it was with Tina before everything."

Quinn just nodded glad that Artie wasn't like the other guys and didn't want sex…or at least he was doing a good job lying about it.

"So," Quinn said, "want to try it with the guitar after all?"

"I thought you said live music would be the best?"

"I also said I'm not the musician… you are."

Artie nodded in agreement changing the arrangement up and perfecting the song so that if no one else wanted to sing on Monday they'd be ready and willing to play a Breadstix gift certificate winning performance.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sunday seemed to pass by in an uneventful fashion as did most of Monday as the amount of bulling and slushies' were at an all-time low.

Entering the choir room that afternoon Artie slid into his normal spot and as the others made their way in he smiled across the room at Quinn as she made her way to him.

"So, do you want to volunteer to sing or…"

"If nobody wants a turn then yes but frankly I think we should save the best for last Fabray."

"Alright Abrams," Quinn said with a smile as Mr. Schuster entered the room and moments later Tina and Mike took the center of the room to sing the number Sing! From a chorus line. They could tell Mike was still a bit uncomfortable getting out of his shell and while it didn't seem award winning it was cute and the young couple looked like they were having fun.

Once they finished everyone once again was expecting Rachel to perform however it seemed that she, like Artie shared the 'best for last' mentality as her hand didn't fly up instead it was Brittany who flew out of her chair.

"Sam and I are ready," she said in a sing song voice as the blonde Bieber look alike began to strum on his guitar and the duo sang a beautifully arranged version of the song 'What I've Been Looking For,' from High School Musical.

"Bam, High School Musical," Artie whispered, "maybe I should of placed a bet."

Quinn just nodded listening to the blondes sing. They were shockingly good…really good at that.

Once the practice ended and the announcement that the last two numbers and vote would take place at a 'Special' club meeting the following afternoon the room began to empty out with the exception of Quinn who hung back as Artie finished up packing up his things.

"You didn't have to wait for me you know that right."

Quinn nodded.

"I know, it's just I was wondering if you had plans now."

"Now?"

Quinn nodded.

Artie shook his head as his only plans included waiting for his father to pick him up before heading home doing homework and just veging out for a few hours before bed.

"I was thinking we could do one final run through here in the choir room so we can get the choreography spot on."

Artie wondering what choreography Quinn was speaking of as the number wasn't a dance heavy piece by any means simply smiled.

"Well I didn't bring my guitar today."

"We can always flag down Brad to play it on the Piano, I mean he's normally around her someplace and who knows a piano arrangement may work."

"The CD that's in my locker would be better."

Quinn smiled as they chatted for a moment before Artie wheeled out of the room to retrieve the disk, placing it into the stereo of the room filling it up with music as they began to rehearse much like Saturday. And, much like Saturday they got so into it that their lips were mere inches from one another however this time…. Quinn didn't pull back and neither did Artie.

The kiss wasn't too long, wasn't too short and almost definitely was filled with some kind of spark.

"I know what we said the other day," Quinn spoke in a whisper as her hand gently cupped Artie's chin, "however once I left your house Saturday evening something happened. I couldn't stop thinking of you and well… I was thinking that maybe I could have a boyfriend and still work on myself at the same time."

Artie was dumbstruck wondering if he heard right.

"YOU…. Quinn Fabray want to date ME?"

"It's not that shocking…. You're a great guy and when we win that dinner to Breadstix I want it to be our first date…that is if it's all right with you."

At this moment he'd normally smile a giddy grin and proclaimed 'Hell Yes Woman' though instead he nodded casually trying to keep it cool and nonchalant.

"Yea, it's all right."

"Cool, so see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Artie replied as he made his way out of the school.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

From the moment Quinn's lips pulled away from him, Artie became a huge ball of emotion sometimes feeling that he wasn't really there. For starters in math class he answered the question he'd been given wrong when he clearly knew it and during lunch he'd managed to pour a whole shaker of salt on his food.

Kurt and Mercedes being the friends they were tried to get him to speak but he couldn't very well blab that he was going out with Quinn, at least not before something official could be said instead he lied and said he had a restless night because his nerves were getting the better of him which too be honest wasn't a complete and total lie.

"Ok," Mr. Schue said once glee practice finally came around on this day that felt like forever, "who wants to go first."

Rachel's hand finally flew up in the air as she and Finn who were dressed as a Priest and school girl or something made their way to the center of the room.

The song, which Artie was too flustered to actually hear what the name of it was vocally ok but not up to the normal standard Rachel and Finn's duets possessed and overall if felt rather awkward, it was anyone's game yet.

By the time the duo finished Quinn looked at Artie and smiled which actually kind of numbed his nerves.

"Finally we've got Artie Abrams and Quinn Fabray with their long long LONG overdue duet."

"We'll be singing Airplane's by B.O.B featuring Haley Williams of Paramour," Artie said handing Mr. Schuster their music and setting up shop. Once they were ready they performed and when finished were met with a full out standing ovation. Could this be because they indeed won or because the others were just glad this was over? They'd find out in due time as Mr. Schuster didn't waste any time, handing out note cards before Artie and Quinn even got to their spot.

"Ok," he said, "now each of you pick the pair you want to win."

The eleven teens did as told and wrote their votes on the cards.

"Ok…first vote goes to Artie and Quinn."

Artie smiled at the blonde beside him.

"Vote two goes to… Brittney and Sam."

The remaining nine votes went as followed.

Two for Santana and Mercedes

Two for Tina and Mike

One for 'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel'

One more vote for Artie and Quinn

And TWO more for Brittney and Sam

"And so it's decided… Brittney… Sam congratulations."

Everyone, including the winners looked a bit shocked wondering how this pair could win with a High School Musical song while Rachel and Finn seemed to be grinning ear to ear like they'd been sharing some private joke no one else knew the punch line to while Artie looked over to Quinn with his own secretive albeit sad look on his face.

"So, I guess the date's off huh."

"Just because we didn't win doesn't change things, and besides a gentleman always pays on the first date anyway," she whispered with a flirtatious smile making and in the moment Artie knew this was going to be the beginning or something new.

**THE END**

**Did you like it? Do you think I should do more revisionist Quartie moments if so let me know what scenes…. Also it just makes me want to laugh and at the same time bang my head into the wall that Kevin wants Quartie, Dianna wants Quartie yet Naturally RIB and Co are plotting to put Quick back together in season 3 because of Beth, and to put Artina back together in season 4 on the pretense that they are the only two Original cast mates that will still be in McKinley unless Brit or someone else is held back.**


	20. Best Christmas Ever : Quartie

**Best Christmas Ever:**

**Ok so I don't know what compelled me to write this scene other than my wonder as to what actually happened between them singing Extraordinary Merry Christmas and Quinn being at the Soup Kitchen with Sam….also I know Quick is kind of sort of maybe cannon again (not that I mind cause I don't) and god only knows what is up with the Artie/Becky scene in the promos (please just no) however I haven't written Quartie in so damn long….title is kind of lame but whatever.**

As the choir room began to clear out after the latest rehearsal for what was sure to be another one of his directorial masterpieces, Artie noticed one student's presence still lingered on.

"Quinn," Artie said, his voice slightly cracking as he spotted the former cheerleader still seated in the room, "what are you still doing here?"

Quinn flashed the young man a smile knowing that what she was about to say was going to hurt however if she didn't say it then no one would.

"We need to talk," she simply stated.

"Let me guess….you want me to give you a solo in the special? Well let's be honest while you were amazing at sectionals doing 'Control' with Blaine and I your voice is kind of weak compared to the powerhouse diva's like Mercedes and Rachel."

Quinn just blinked. Was Artie insulting her?

Shaking that thought out of her mind she brushed invisible flecks of dust from the front of her skirt and made her way toward Artie.

"No…however I do want to talk to you about the special."

"It's brilliant isn't it….although I wish we had a bigger budget because there is these effects I'd love to do that…."

"Artie, why won't you talk to the guys about filming the special another time?"

"It's live TV Quinn; I can't just call up the network and ask for a different time slot…anyway why do you care so much?"

"Why do I care? You didn't just ask me that Artie. I mean didn't you, Kurt and Blaine agree to help out at the shelter BEFORE Mr. Schue told you about the TV thing."

"Well…." Artie began. In truth yes this was the case and so he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't believe you, you guys are so selfish."

"Selfish…says the girl who planted contraband items in Shelby's apartment to make her look unfit….you do know that IF Puck didn't clean things up Beth would of gone into the system as you LEGALY gave her to Shelby."

"H-how do you know about that?"

"Puckerman's my boy…we talk…I know all about your own special brand of crazy….how you tried to get him to knock you up again…really Quinn…"

At this a whole range of emotions filled up in the blonde.

"You did NOT just use the C word Artie."

"Crazy?" he asked causing her to nod, "Yea I think I just did because you are."

"I'd rather be crazy then a selfish director-zilla."

"Director-zilla, cute Quinn really cute…."

Quinn simply shook her head as she watched Artie open his mouth prepared to shout more insults at her when out of nowhere she leant over to place a kiss on his lips.

She merely meant to kiss him to throw him for a loop however as their lips met she felt a spark she hadn't felt before with Finn, Puck, or Sam.

"W-what was that for," Artie spoke, did I accidently wheel myself under some mistletoe or were you hitting on me.

"I was shutting you up that's what I was doing," Quinn said quickly picking up her bag, "anyway you know where I'll be in case you change your mind."

Quinn smiled over at Sam a few days later as she helped him serve food at the shelter. It was definitely a step in the right direction for her personal make over and she knew that she was feeling more accomplished in doing this then how she would feel if she were in stupid Artie's stupid special.

**x-x-x-**

"Is something on your mind?" Sam asked as he served yet another person from his dwindling food tray.

Flashing a smile at Sam she knew she could easily tell him of the many things on her mind however there was one particular thing that was eating at her the most and as she opened her mouth to speak that particular thing wheeled into the room.

"Artie," she said with a smile.

**x-x-x-**

As the night went on, New Directions spent their time at the shelter and at some point, Quinn found herself outside or rather out in the hallway alone with Artie.

"You came," Quinn said pulling her hair out of her face.

Artie nodded.

"And just for the record it wasn't Rory's little speech that made me change my mind, or like I said the fact that those hacks at the network decided to bump the back end of our show…no I came for you Quinn."

"F-for me?"

Artie nodded.

"I-I know your kind of sort of maybe back with Puck but…well I like you Quinn…a lot and it broke my heart to know that I was disappointing me."

"You could never disappoint me Artie, seriously piss me off at times by being a total ass but never disappoint me."

At this she leant over to give him another kiss.

"Were you just trying to shut me up or is there mistletoe…."

"Nope, no mistletoe in sight….maybe I just like you a lot too."

And as Quinn's lips met with Artie's for the third time in as many days a smile crossed the young man's face.

'Best Christmas Ever,' he thought.

**The end**

**I know it sucked…I just needed to do some Quartie**


	21. Game of Hearts: SugarRory:Quartie:

**Game of Hearts:**

**Random randomness that popped into my head between the media nets for 'Heart' and personal head cannon…don't own glee, sonnet #18 or the song I think I love you….**

_~Love your secret admirer~_

Sugar Motta read as she pulled the note from her locker causing her to smile. This was the third note in as many days and she was curious to see just who the guy was.

It was love week at McKinley and the members of New Directions were singing to their loved ones and she longed for this mystery man to sing a declaration of love to her as she totally knew he had to be in glee club after all that last letter mentioned how much her voice was improving….not that her voice needed improvement it was flawless and Mr. Shue totally is tone deaf always giving the female leads to Rachel but whatever.

Smiling she noticed Artie wheeling over toward his locker which was right besides hers. She knew a few weeks ago he asked her out and she rejected him with some verbal diarrhea about it being because she was abled and he wasn't…she couldn't help herself…it was the asperges….ok so she didn't really have asperges she just liked to ramble a lot and that was a viable reason for her to get away with saying…things and what she said to Artie she really didn't mean that, she would so date him even confined to his chair…well that was if she could give him a makeover first as those grandpa sweaters had to go…he was much too hot for those…anyway what she was getting at before her mind wandered was that he totally had a crush on her and despite her rejection he had to be her admirer right.

"Hey Sugar." He said casually.

"Hey Artie," she replied back not saying anything else before heading toward her next class brushing past Rory on the way.

**-x-x-x-**

Rory Flanagan's eyes drifted toward Sugar walking away as he added a spring in his step.

"Somebody's got it bad," Artie said with a chuckle turning toward Rory who flashed him a deer in headlights expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rory spoke all too quickly.

"I'm talking about Sugar…you like her."

"I well…" Rory paused his cheeks getting redder by the second, "yea I do…"

"You've got good taste, Sugar is cute but the girls got no filter."

Rory looked perplexed at Artie's comment. His voice sounded like he disliked the other girl a twinge however just a few weeks ago it had seemed that he had a crush on the other girl as well.

"I wish Sam were around to give me advice like he promised he would back on Christmas however he's too involved in his own romantic entanglement."

Artie just nodded. Sam was his boy and Mercedes was his girl and he really liked the thought of the two of them together however at the same time he thought the boy was being a total hypocrite getting mad at Quinn when she was cheating on him with Finn last year yet now pretty much encouraging Mercedes to cheat on Shane.

And speaking of the blonde.

"Yea huh," Artie said as his eyes where hypnotized with the vision of Quinn heading toward her locker at the moment. He'd always liked Quinn however she was always with someone else or busy cutting herself off from society joining the skanks….he paused to think that her pink hair earlier that year was kind of hot before snapping back to reality 'focus Abrams' he said to himself.

"Well, Artie said, "it's too bad Sugar already has that secret admirer of hers or else I'd…"

It was then Rory blinked.

"No!"

"I saw a guy do it in one of those lifetime movies I watch with Mrs. Pierce on weekends…god I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic….you just need to step up your game…expand beyond the complements and sonnets."

"Chocolate? Flowers?"

"Bigger," Artie said with a smile, "much bigger."

**X-x-x-x-x-x**

The following day, Sugar arrived at her locker just to notice Artie was at his. He totally was waiting for her she just knew it…he was going to break out in song or something and sing to her telling her how much he loved her….though he hoped it wasn't one of those show-tuney songs that Rachel constantly sang they so hurt her ears.

"Artie," she chirped.

"Sugar," he replied as she opened her locker only to be met with an avalanche of balloons and confetti and a note on the inside of her door from her secret admirer asking her to turn around.

Turning now toward where Artie was sitting she smiled.

"I knew it," she said "and sorry about what I said a few weeks ago if you even remember it...your awesome…like me…"

It was then just as Rory came around the corner that Sugar began to kiss Artie. This action caused the young exchange student's heart to break as he trusted Artie and his plan to get the girl not for things to blow up in his face.

"Artie…how could you."

He didn't wait for an answer as he ran down the hall causing Artie to frown.

"what's wrong…you don't think I'm a bad kisser do you…I mean I know you dated Brittany and she's like kissed everyone and I've only kissed a few people but I'd like to think my kissing skills are as hot as my fashion sense."

"You are a good kisser," Artie commented which wasn't a lie, as while it wasn't firework inducing it wasn't all slobbery either, 'it's just….Rory was your secret admirer."

"Rory…wow…"

"Is that a good wow or a disappointed wow?"

"It's an I kind of thought he was cute but I thought you were still hung up on me wow….however obviously you don't want to be my valentine so what lucky lady has the pleasure?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody…seriously…your hot…I mean besides the sweater vests and all but that can easily be changed with a trip to the mall."

It was then that he once again stole a glance at Quinn.

"You know she's not dating Puckerman right? I heard from a friend of a friend that he's back to his skirt chasing ways."

Artie looked at her.

"Ok so I read it on Jacob's blog but still….you should go for it…you and Quinn would make a cute couple and from the looks she gives you in glee practice I can tell she likes you too."

"She's my friend."

"Maybe she'd like to be more…or at least be your valentine…you should totally sing to her…I even have a song idea…can I tell you."

Artie let out a sigh.

"Why not."

Clapping Sugar told Artie the song while he texted Rory asking him to meet him before rehearsal in the choir room to apologize.

**-x-x-x-x-x**

"Alright," Rory said as the choir room door opened later that afternoon, "I'm ready…tell me your sorry."

"I'm sorry."

Rory jumped…the voice speaking to him wasn't Artie's.

"S-sugar?"

The girl stepped into the light and nodded as she patted the chair sitting next to Rory, "can I."

Rory just shrugged as Sugar took a seat.

"I shouldn't of assumed Artie was my secret admirer after all the note did say turn around and he was next to me not behind me and you…well you weren't there."

"I was running a few moments late…Brittany was having issues with Lord Tubington…apparently he's now an alcoholic."

Sugar just let out a little laugh.

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"The answer is yes…Rory I will be your valentine," she said with a smile as she reached over to brush her hand gently through his hair, a smile crossing her lips before speaking once more…..

_Shall I compare thee to a Summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And Summer's lease hath all too short a date….._

**x-x-x-x-x**

a few minutes later the rest of the members of New Directions began to flow into the choir room smiling as they noticed Rory and Sugar sitting together in a corner holding hands and whispering closly to one another…

"So," Mr. Shue said a few minutes into the class, "anyone want to sing for us today or do we want to work on getting regionals set list done in advance for once…"

"I'd like to sing something," Artie said wheeling himself into the middle of the room and making direct eye contact with the blonde as he began to sing.

_I'm sleeping_  
_And right in the middle of a good dream_  
_When all at once I wake up_  
_From something that keeps knockin' at my brain._  
_Before I go insane_  
_I hold my pillow to my head_  
_And spring up in my bed_  
_Screaming out the words I dread:_  
_"I think I love you!"_

_This morning_  
_I woke up with this feeling_  
_I didn't know how to deal with_  
_And so I just decided to myself_  
_I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it_  
_And didn't I go and shout it_  
_When you walked into the room._  
_"I think I love you!"….._

He continued to sing the song Sugar suggested for him to sing to Quinn all the while keeping his eyes trained on her. He was met with applause when it was over and a thumb up from Sugar who he was shocked to find was actually listening as she'd seemed totally engrossed with Rory as if he was the only person in the room at the moment.

Once the class was let out everyone seemed to leave the room except for Quinn.

"Artie…wait," she spoke, "that…that song…it was for me right."

Artie just nodded.

"I know that it's stupid."

Leaning over to kiss him Quinn shook his head.

"Not stupid at all…I think I love you too."

**~End**


	22. Leap Year : Quartie

**Leap Year:**

**This is just something quick whipped up at 2am for Quartie week on Tumblr because I really needed to contribute DAY 4: Future Quartie**

**Feb 2016**:

Quinn Fabray let out a sigh as she entered the small jewelry shop in at the local mall. If somebody had told her younger self this was where her life would take her she would of let out a laugh saying she was planning on going to college on a cheerleading scholarship and would wind up marrying some preppy fraternity guy and living some kind of stepford lifestyle however that wasn't the case. Not by a long shot…she'd fallen in love with one of her best friends and today… well….

"Excuse me miss," one of the sales ladies said breaking up Quinn's train of thought, "can I help you?"

Smoothing out the skirt of the dress she had on Quinn nodded.

"Yes," she spoke as a smile crossed her lips, "I'm looking for a ring."

The older woman nodded.

"What kind of ring do you have in mind?" the older woman asked as Quinn watched her glare. It was clear that the sales person was thinking what could a college student possibly afford however she wasn't going to say anything; instead the older woman began to look into the glass case of rings squinting her eyes and waiting for the blonde to speak.

"Well, I was planning on proposing to my boyfriend tonight," Quinn said with a smile on her face as suddenly the woman's expression changed from annoyed to alert.

"It's a leap year," she said, "I should of known, so tell me the details…how long have you known him, how did you meet…"

"Is this the stuff you need to know to help me shop?" Quinn asked rolling her eyes.

"Well, that and I'm a romantic," the woman said pulling out a few rings for Quinn to look at.

"Well," Quinn began as she looked at the rings seeing nothing in the batch for Artie in there causing her to shake her head, "I've known him since High School, he was a freshman and I was a sophomore and though we ran in different circles we had a few…common interests."

She smiled thinking back to the early days of glee club and while she was pregnant with Beth at the time how it would always go down as one of the best times of her life…though she wished they did finally get that duet.

Shaking off another selection that the lady showed her Quinn continued, "Though it wasn't until my senior year and his junior that we really got close.

Closing her eyes, Quinn began to bring back memories.

"He's paralyzed," she said not that it meant anything because she never saw him as the guy in the chair she just saw him as a guy however it was a pivotal part to the whole story, "I was confined to a chair for the last few months of High School because of an accident and he was a great help with showing me the ropes. Anyway he hung out that summer and during my freshman year at Yale we skyped on a regular basis.

Shaking her head again she continued.

"He ended up getting into school there too which kind of shocked me cause I would of thought he would go to NYU for film school however he told me that he couldn't bare to spend another year away from me and that was when I knew."

The lady smiled and Quinn could tell that the older woman found her story utterly romantic as she showed her one last ring, a ring which Quinn thought was perfect.

"How much," Quinn asked pulling out her wallet as the lady shook her head.

"Call it a Leap Day special," she spoke with a grin as she placed the ring box into a bag and wished Quinn luck.

Artie let out a sigh as he wheeled his way toward the apartment that he and Quinn had shared. His classes were alright however he just wanted to get home to Quinn.

It was funny really the way things had turned out as before he'd really gotten to know Quinn in glee club he'd always thought she was kind of a bitch however as he got to watch her mature he realized her attitude was just a wall that she'd put up to assert herself as alpha female however she was much more than that.

Quinn was his angel, she was the one girl who saw him as a man and not a man in a chair…Tina came close however there was always that one part of her that he thought wanted to change him. Her intentions were good but still…

As he entered the apartment he spotted Quinn sitting in the couch reading a book all dressed up.

"Isn't that a bit fancy to be reading in Quinn?" Artie asked as he watched the blonde stand up from the couch and walk over toward him, bending over to give him a kiss.

"Yea, but tonight is a special occasion."

Artie removed his glasses and wiped them on his shirt as he tried to think of why it was special. Their first date took place in April, they officially became boyfriend and girlfriend the following June however it was only February.

Slipping his glasses on Artie looked over toward Quinn clueless.

"Tonight," he listened to Quinn speak as she grabbed something from the coffee table before taking a seat on his lap, "is the night when I ask my best friend if he would like to be my husband."

Artie watched as Quinn opened the ring box for him causing him to smile and give her a quick kiss before slipping the ring on.

"In case you don't know…that's a yes."

**-end**


	23. Like Titanic: Quartie

**Like Titanic:**

**This is a little Quartie piece that's been eating me up since I was showing some friends who were just getting into General Hospital old Georgie and Dillon clips to which I proceeded to bawl my eyes out thinking about how I miss Georgie but I digress…most of the dialogue for this comes from actual show dialogue and if you look up Dillon and Georgie Titanic you should be able to find the scene.**

Artie Abrams hated hospitals for far too many reasons to list and generally avoided them like the plague however this afternoon was different. Today he willingly wheeled himself into a small boringly beige hospital room where he looked over at a young blonde who was reading a magazine.

"Quinn," he sweetly spoke as she put down her magazine and looked over towards Artie who had a paper bag propped on his lap.

"I bet you're tired of reading the same magazines over and over again," he said pulling out an array of magazines ranging from fashion to celeb gossip rags, "I also managed to smuggle you in one of Breadstix's famous meatball subs which you don't like to admit you love."

"Artie…I," Quinn began as he pulled out a bottle of her favorite brand of iced tea and put it on her side table.

"Am I smothering you?" he asked innocently enough causing Quinn to just look at him with a sweet smile, "I am aren't I."

Quinn just nodded.

Causing Artie to reach out and gently brush her hair with his fingers.

"I'd like to say that I'd stop smothering you Quinn but you did almost die."

He watched now as Quinn's expression intensified as her mind must have been flashing back to when she got in that car accident that had put her in the position she was in at present.

"I mean, it was bad enough at the beginning of the year when we lost you to the skanks," he spoke thinking about earlier in the year how Quinn dressed in black and dyed her hair pink and tried to act like she didn't care about anything when it was clear she just didn't know what to care about, "I just couldn't of lost you again. Anyway you've seen Titanic right?"

Quinn just nodded.

"Too many times to count, it's my older sister Frannie's favorite movie why do you ask?"

"Well," Artie said, "You know…Rose grows up and gets old and she makes funny little clay pots and she has a family into her 90's but the entire time she's you know in love with Jack and she kind of spends her life waiting to come home to him and that's kind of how I felt when we first heard about your accident Quinn. I mean yea I would go gone on with my life, Nationals, my senior year, hopefully film school…"

"You're an awesome director," Quinn said with a smile as Artie smiled back.

"But I'd of always been in love with you Quinn and I would have been waiting to go home to you."

As Artie said this Quinn looked at him with a raised eyebrow as to wonder if she was hearing him right and he'd just said he loved her.

"But you're alive and you're here and your right in front of me," Artie said, "and you know what that makes me?"

Quinn shook her head.

"King of the world," Artie said with a smile as he bent down to kiss her and to his surprise she kissed him right back.

Pulling back from the kiss Artie felt Quinn brush his hair out of his eyes as a small amount of tears fell from her eyes.

"Artie, I don't know if I'll live into my 90's or if I'll have a big family or if I'll make those funny clay pots but what I know…is that I love you too."

**The End**


	24. I Just Called(To Say I Love You):Quartie

**I Just Called (To Say I Love You):**

**Like KLAINE I have a Christmas tradition of my own…. Writing 'missing scene' Quartie pieces….. Set post Artie's 'Wonderful Life' dream in Glee Actually:**

"She died of a broken heart," Rory's words spoke echoing against the walls of his mind. Apparently in 'all timeliness' she didn't realize that texting while driving was bad and because he'd never been in his chair to offer words of encouragement for all the good they did. At the time Artie had been being a realist….telling Quinn how there could still be a slimming chance she'd never recover….that of cores lead to her briefly dating Joe Hart who while a formerly home schooled Sophomore with no physical therapy credentials whatsoever managed to get her to walk by Prom like she wished. Despite the fight, Quinn had left a long meaningful note in his yearbook saying how special he was to her and told him just two weeks ago when she'd been home to call her maybe…. He hadn't done so…. At least not till now.

Picking up a bag of frozen peas that his mother had given him he'd transferred from his chair to his bed holding it up to the gash on his forehead from slipping on the ice earlier that day….hoping that his father would put chains on his wheels for Christmas like he promised before picking his phone up with his free hand and dialing an all too familiar number.

"If it's her machine," he thought to himself, "should I leave a message or hang up."

Before he could argue the pros and cons to each sinario a familiar voice spoke in his ears.

"Artie!" Quinn chirped, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't take my request to call me seriously."

"Well…." He began pausing. He'd rehearsed in his mind what he wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her about his dream…about his feelings…about his everything.

"Well…" she replied in a mocking tone.

"Quinn, did you ever think….back last spring….when you were in a wheelchair…that well if you didn't get better that we could have had a moment."

There was silence on the line as Quinn spoke up again.

"I admit the thought of 'us' did cross my mind a couple of times but….."

Quinn's voice faded and Artie wondered if he made a mistake…calling her….putting his feelings out in the open…..after all the idea of Quinn dying of a broken heart because of him was silly. The idea of sole mates was silly…they barely talked…they were….

Quinn's voice spoke again.

"Artie? Are you still there?"

"I'm here," he replied, "I was just waiting for you to finish your thought….say that the thought of us crossed your mind but I was way out of your league to act on things."

The tinkering of Quinn's laugh crossed his ears.

"I was going to say that the thought crossed my mind but what did me being or not being in a chair have to do with it? I like you Artie…allot….you helped me out of a bad place and your one of the few members of glee club…or of anyone who never once has judged me for any of my faults…and I do have many faults."

"Let's see….teen pregnancy, the skanks…."

"Not to mention me having an affair with my professor."

"What?"

"Nothing, anyway do you ever wonder 'What If'"

Artie let out a chuckle….Quinn had NO idea.

"Sometimes…but then I realize everything happens for a reason."

"Still….I wish I could go back and of given you a shot last year."

"You do…."

"I do….anyway a little birdie told me you were applying to NYU's Film School."

"Would that Birdie of happened to be named Rachel."

"Mercedes….anyway you know it's only a train ride away."

"I'm aware."

"Maybe everything does happen for a reason."

At Quinn's comment a wave of hope washed over him. Was the girl he'd had a forever crush on actually suggesting a possibility of them dating. Instead of asking her however Artie flashed a coy smile to no one in particular as he spoke into the phone.

"I love you," he replied.

"I love you too," Quinn spoke with a chuckle, "Anyway I'll be back in Lima next week if you don't have any plans Breadstix has an annual get together."

"It's a date."

**The End**


End file.
